


bestfriend diaries

by torupok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, First POV, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, bestfriends to lovers, idiots to lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torupok/pseuds/torupok
Summary: Hajime Iwaizumi kept on wondering why that Ushijima guy likes Tooru Oikawa. Anong mayroon kay Oikawa na nagustuhan niya? Is it his looks? He’s really handsome kahit na hindi maligo ng tatlong araw. Astig tingnan dahil sa motor pero kaskasero naman. He’s thoughtful and caring. Masarap din siyang kasama at hindi ka mababagot sa mga kwento niya dahil maingay siya at conyo. And most of all, his smile is so endearing.And then it hit him. Posibleng nakita rin noong Ushijima na ‘yon lahat ng nakikita niya kay Oikawa. That’s why he fell for him.Sabagay, what’s not to like?But he can’t imagine another guy getting close to him the way he did.  It kills Hajime to even to think about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	1. #BDKaibiganLangBa

**Author's Note:**

> first time ko magsulat para sa haikyuu! grabe na po kasi talaga ang nararamdaman ko para kay Iwaizumi Hajime mas lalo pang pina-grabe ni sir Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer. saka pangarap ko po talagang tawagin si iwa ng "haj" lmaooo
> 
> ang ating official hashtag po para sa chapter na ito ay #BDKaibiganLangBa cheurk!
> 
> anyway, word vomit coming thru!!!!

**Haj (1)**

Parang sasabog ang puso ko dahil sa kaba. Dala ang gitara at mga kasama ko sa banda ay tinahak namin ang daan patungo sa Social Hall. Paniguradong marami nang mga tao sa loob, na kagaya ko ay kinakabahan din.

Pagkatapak sa loob ng hall ay hindi magkamayaw ang mga tao sa paglalakad. Marami akong nakakasalubong na may dalang gitara o kaya'y drumsticks. Kinagat ko ang labi ko at nagdasal na sana ay mabilisan lamang ito.

"Saan tayo?" tanong ko. Nililibot ang paningin sa buong hall. Umaasang may makitang kahit isang kakilala.

"Sa unahan. May naka-reserve sa atin na mga upuan."

Tumango ako sa sinabi ni Osamu. Sumunod kami ni Kuroo at Bokuto sa kanya sa loob. Patuloy pa rin ang paglibot ng mga mata ko. Wala pa rin ang kaisa-isang hinahanap ng mga 'to.

Bumuntong hininga ako. Pagkarating sa unahan ay namataan ko ang reserbang upuan para sa amin. Naka-print sa isang bond paper ang pangalan ng banda namin at nakadikit 'yon sa likod ng upuan.

Itinabi ko ang gitara at saka bumulong kay Kuroo. "Putsa pre, kinakabahan ako."

Narinig ko ang halakhak niya.

"Paanong hindi e may pasabog ka."

Sinapok ko ang dibdib ko dahil sa kaba. Paking shet talaga.

Noong nakaraang mga buwan ay wala naman talaga akong balak gawin 'to. Pangkaraniwan lang sana ang Tugtugan para sa banda namin. Kakanta lang. Magpapasaya ng nanonood. Pero isang gabi...

"Haj! Magpeperform kayo sa Tugtugan?" Ngiti agad ni Oikawa ang bumungad sa akin. Tinawagan niya ako sa facetime dahil inaantok daw siya habang nagrereview.

Tumango lamang ako sa tanong niya. Inayos ko ang pagkakasandal ng phone ko sa mga libro para hindi ito dumulas. Busy ako gumagawa ng plates dahil ayaw ko mag-cramming lalo na't siguradong magppractice na kami para sa banda next next week.

"Si Osamu pa rin ang kakanta?"

Kumunot ang noo ko nang hindi pa rin siya tinitingnan. "Syempre."

"Oh? Ayaw mo?"

Binaba ko ang ballpen na hawak ko bago pinasadahan ng dila ang natuyo ko nang labi.

"Bakit ako?"

Ngumiti ulit siya. Kita kong inaayos niya ang mga handouts niya. Nakasuot ng sando na kulay asul at basa pa ang medyo mahabang buhok. Mukhang bagong ligo.

"Magaling ka kumanta, right?"

"Sinasabi mo lang 'yan dahil kaibigan mo ako."

"No! Kanta ka!"

Umiling ako dahil ngumisi pa siya. As if mapipilit ako.

Hindi na ako sumagot dahilan kung bakit nagsimula na ulit siya magreview. Hindi ko na namalayan na katawagan ko nga pala siya. Naaalala ko lang tuwing ililipat niya ang pahina ng papel na binabasa niya, o kaya'y minsan siyang kakanta ng wala namang lyrics at kapag naririnig ko ang mumunti niyang buntong hininga.

Late na nang matapos ko ang mga plates ko. Sinulyapan ko ang phone ko at nakita kong nakanguso si Oikawa habang pinapanood ako mula sa screen ng phone niya. Mukhang bored na bored. Lihim akong napangisi.

"Oh?"

"You done?" ngiti niya.

Sinuklay ko ang buhok ko bago kinuha ang phone at nilapit 'yon sa mukha ko. Sumandal ako bago nagsalita. "Oo, ikaw tapos na?"

"Mm, I’m kinda sleepy na rin."

"Bakit 'di ka pa natulog?" kunot noo kong tanong.

"Hinintay lang kita." Humikab na siya kaya dumiretso na ako sa kama ko para mahiga.

"Tulog na..." bulong ko.

Nakita kong tumayo na siya at saka pinatay ang ilaw niya pero naiwan ang ilaw mula sa lampshade niya kaya aninag ko pa rin ang kalahati ng mukha niya kahit madilim.

"Unfair ka Haj."

Napangisi ako dahil ramdam ko na ang antok niya. Kita ko rin ang unti-unting pagpungay ng mga mata niya.

"Bakit?"

"Sabi ni Alisa kinantahan mo raw siya," saglit siyang tumahimik. "Bakit akong bestfriend mo hindi mo kinakantahan?"

Natawa ako. Really, Oikawa? Nakalimutan mo na agad? Noong 18th birthday mo, 'yon ang regalo ko sa'yo. I can't believe this guy.

Umangat ang gilid ng labi ko. "Selos ka?"

"Psh, just wondering."

Hindi agad ako kumibo at pinagmasdan ang nagtatampo niyang mukha. Ngusong-nguso at pinipigilang makatulog. Ngumisi ako at mabilis na kinuha ang earphones mula sa side table ko. Nakita kong bahagya siyang nagmulat ng mata dahil hindi ako nagsasalita.

In-off ko ang camera ko at saka ko narinig ang boses niya. "Tingnan mo 'yan oh. Ayaw makita ko siya! Kadayaan talaga. Kapag sa iba-"

"Sshh."

Inilapit ko ang mic ng earphones sa bibig ko habang hawak hawak ang gitara na nasa tabi ng kama ko kanina. Nagsimula akong magstrum kaya napatahimik siya sa kabilang linya.

Hindi mo ba talaga maalala, Oikawa? Sige ipapaalala ko sa'yo.

_“Iniwan ka na ng eroplano_

_Okay lang,_ baby, _huwag kang magbago_

_Dito ka lang humimbing sa aking piling, antukin…”_

Pinipigilan kong mapangiti dahil kitang-kita na nilalabanan ni Oikawa ang antok para lamang mapakinggan ako.

_“Kukupkupin na lang kita_

_Sorry, wala ka nang magagawa_ _..."_

Rinig ko ang mga mumunting hininga ni Oikawa sa kabilang linya. Napangiti na ako dahil nai-imagine ko ang pagpipigil niya na gumawa ng ingay para hindi ako maistorbo.

_“Mahalin mo na lang ako nang sobra-sobra_

_Para patas naman tayo, 'di ba?”_

Tinapos ko ang pagkanta kasabay ng pagtugtog ng gitara. Kinagat ko ang labi ko at saka muling nahiga sa kama. In-on ko ang camera at nakita ko ang mukha ni Oikawa.

"Ganda talaga ng boses mo..." bulong niya.

Ngumisi ako. "Kinantahan na kita, nagseselos ka pa?"

Umirap siya kaya mas lalong lumawak ang pagngiti ko.

"Kapal."

"Matulog ka na."

"Mm. Kanta ka rin sa Tugtugan."

Pikit na ang mga mata niya pero hindi ko maalis ang pagtingin sa screen ng cellphone ko kung nasaan siya. Hindi ko alam kung bakit sa simpleng pag-uusap namin na pangkaraniwan na naman sa amin ay napaisip ako.

Kinausap ko si Osamu at tinanong kung ilan ang pwede naming kantahin. Aniya ay tatlo raw kaya napasubo ako. Kinapalan ko na ang mukha ko at tinanong siya kung pwedeng ako ang kumanta ng isang kanta.

"Oo naman!" tuwang tuwa siya dahil sa tanong ko.

Tinapik ni Kuroo ang balikat ko. "Naks, bakit kaya?"

"Wala lang."

"Parang may pagpapasikatan itong kaibigan natin!" humalakhak si Kuroo at Bokuto.

Umiling na lang ako. Panigurado tutuksuhin lang nila ako kapag sinabi ko sa kanila ang tunay na dahilan. Hindi ko rin maintindihan kung bakit ko naisip na gawin 'to e hindi naman ako pinipilit ni Oikawa. That was just a passing conversation. Tiyak nakalimutan na niya na sinabi niya sa akin ‘yon pero eto ako ngayon at kakanta na sa Tugtugan! Paking shet talaga.

Lumabas ang dalawang MC sa stage. Nagpakilala pero halos wala akong maintindihan dahil bukod sa maingay sa loob ng Social Hall ay mas maingay ata ang tibok ng puso ko.

May dalawang bandang tutugtog bago kami pero dumiretso na kami sa backstage para makapaghanda.

Kunot noo ko pa ring hinahanap sa audience si Oikawa pero bigo ako dahil maraming tao at madilim sa parteng 'yon ng hall. Saka ko namataan sa likod ng stage ang isang lalaking kaibigan ni Oikawa. ‘Yung chinitong parang lagging masama ang gising. Sinilip ko ang kurtina na nagsisilbing divider ng backstage at stage pero wala roon ang bestfriend ko.

Nasaan na ba 'yon?

Kinuha ko ang phone ko at binuksan ang Telegram. Last seen 11:49PM pa! Na-late pa ata ng gising?

Ako:

Where are you?

Ibinulsa ko ang phone ko nang makalapit si Kuroo sa tabi ko.

"Ready ka na, Haj? Hindi matatapos ang araw na 'to ng hindi ka hahabulin ng mga babae." Humalakhak siya at saka sinilip ang mga nanonood.

"Siraulo."

Lumapit din sa amin si Bokuto samantalang si Osamu ay kausap ang kaibigan ni Oikawa sa isang gilid.

"Boss, kita mo 'yung naka-headset doon sa may gilid ng stage?" si Bokuto.

"Oh?"

"Hinihingi number mo sa akin kanina."

Umangat ang isang kilay ko dahil sa sinabi ni Bokuto. Siniko ako ni Kuroo.

Sumipol siya habang tinititigan ang lalaking tinutukoy. "Pretty, bro." bulong pa niya sa akin.

Umirap ako sa kanilang dalawa bago muling tinapunan ng tingin ang lalaking sinasabi. Maputi at medyo matangkad. His eyes are very pretty. Mas mahaba ang kulay ash gray niyang buhok kaysa kay Oikawa. He’s pretty, alright. But I can't concentrate right now!

Hindi ako mapakali. Tiningnan ko ulit ang phone ko at wala pa ring reply si Oikawa!

I licked my lips and comb my hair. Busy ang dalawang bugok na titigan ang lalaki.

"Binigay mo ba, Boks?" tanong ni Kuroo.

Sinulyapan ko si Bokuto at alam ko na agad ang sagot niya. Binatukan ko siya na agad niyang ininda.

"Bakit mo binigay!?"

Malakas siyang tumawa habang hinihimas ang batok. "Itong si Hajime, pa-virgin!"

Napalingon sa amin si Osamu at ang kausap niya. Maging ang lalaki na pinaguusapan naming sa sound booth ay napatingin dahil sa sigaw ni Bokuto. Pumikit ako ng mariin dahil sa kahihiyan.

"Shut up.." bulong ko pero patuloy lang sila sa pagtawa. Pinipilit pa ni Kuroo na lapitan nila ni Bokuto ang lalaki at number na lang daw niya ang ibigay dahil wala raw akong alam sa pagporma.

Yeah, right!

Nagmessage ulit ako kay Oikawa bago kami naghanda dahil kami na ang sunod. Si Osamu ang vocalist at rhythm guitarist namin, si Kuroo sa drums, Bokuto ang bassist at ako naman ang lead guitarist. Madalas ay backup vocals din ako.

Hindi pa rin natigil sa pag-aasaran si Kuroo at Bokuto na sinabayan na ni Osamu na tapos na makipaglandian.

"Date raw kayo ni Haj pag nanalo kami!" sigaw ni Kuroo doon sa lalaki na ngayon ay mas malapit na.

Nakita ko ang pagtaas ng kilay ng kaibigan ni Oikawa dahil sa sigaw ni Kuroo. Nasa tabi siya ngayon noong lalaki pero hindi sa amin nakatingin at doon sa hawak niyang setlist.

Ngumisi ang lalaki at saka ako tinapunan ng tingin. Umiling na lang ako at inayos ang strap ng gitara sa katawan ko.

"Wala bang goodluck d'yan!?" si Bokuto..

"Oo nga para raw manalo kami!" gatong pa ni Kuroo sabay ngiti sa akin.

Umirap ako sa kagaguhan ng dalawa. Si Osamu ay hawak na ang tiyan niya habang tumatawa. "Suga! Goodluck mo nga 'tong tropa ko! Mukhang tense e."

What the hell? Bakit ba nila ako pinagtutulungan?

"Goodluck!" sumigaw ang tinawag na Suga ni Osamu habang bakas ang ngiti sa labi pero batid kong sa akin lang siya nakatingin.

Hindi ko napigilan ang pagngisi kaya pinagtulakan ako nila Kuroo at Bokuto at mas lalong tinukso.

"Gago, panalo na tayo oh! Pauwiin niyo na 'yung ibang banda!" pabiro pa akong sinuntok ni Kuroo.

"Tingnan mo oh nawala ang kaba bigla!"

Umiling ako pero nadadala na sa mga tukso nila dahil hindi ko mapigilan ang pagngiti. Pansalamantalang nawala sa isipan kong wala pa ang mabuti kong kaibigan sa audience!

Nang maalala ko 'yon ay sinilip ko ulit ang mga upuan sa labas. Sana naman nand'yan na siya ano?

Tinawag ang pangalan ng banda namin. Nagpaalam pa si Kuroo at Bokuto doon sa Suga bago kami nagtungo sa stage.

Malakas ang hiyawan nang makatungtong kami sa unahan na pinalitan ng pagsabay nila sa pagkanta ni Osamu. Gumawa pa sila ng effect nang binuksan nila ang mga flashlight ng kanilang phone at itapat 'yon sa stage.

I smiled a bit because of it.

Unang kinanta ni Osamu ang Your Universe sunod ay Bawat Daan. Saglit siyang nagsalita bago ko pinalitan.

"Are you having fun!?"

Osamu smirked when the crowd roared. Hindi ko na rin naintindihan ang sagot nila dahil umuusbong na naman ang kaba ko.

"Ang next song po ay kakantahin ng aming lead guitarist. Hajime Iwaizumi!"

Mas lalong lumakas ang sigaw nila nang ipakilala ako ni Osamu kaya napangiwi ako. Ang problema lang ay may kinalalagyan pa rin ang kaba sa puso ko. Gusto ko nang mag-back out. Bakit ba kasi ako nagpauto kay Oikawa? Mukha namang wala siya rito!

Tumikhim ako at bumati sa mikropono.

"Hi," bati ko.

I licked my lips saka ko narinig si Kuroo na nagsalita sa mic.

"Single 'yan boys and girls!"

Irita ko siyang nilingon pero sumaludo lang siya sa akin na para bang utang na loob ko pa na sinabi niya 'yon. Mas lalo lang akong nabingi dahil mas lalong lumakas ang hiyawan! May nakita pa akong tumayo at tumakbo papunta sa unahan, malapit sa stage.

Sinenyasan ko na sila na simulan na ang tugtog bago pa dumami ang mga babaeng tumatakbo palapit sa stage.

Dahil may pagka-acoustic ay ako lang ang tutugtog sa umpisa. Sinimulan ko ang pagsstrum at saka bahagyang nilapit ang mikropono sa labi ko.

_"Kamukha mo si Paraluman_

_Nu'ng tayo ay bata pa_

_At ang galing-galing mong sumayaw_

_Mapa-Boogie man o Cha-Cha..."_

Napangiti ako nang tumahimik ang crowd dahil sa pagkanta ko. Kinakabahan pa rin ako pero mas lamang na ang saya dahil sa ginagawa.

_"Ngunit ang paborito_

_Ay pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo_

_Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw_

_Nakakatindig-balahibo..."_

Kita ko ang mga cellphone na unti-unti ay inangat ng iba hindi para makagawa ng effect pero para video-han kami.

Pumikit ako at saka mas lalong napangiti nang may biglang maalala dahil sa lyrics ng kanta.

_"Magkahawak ang ating kamay_

_At walang kamalay-malay_

_Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko_

_Na umibig na tunay..."_

Tinapos ko ang kanta at saka nagpasalamat. Bumalik ako sa pwesto ko sa gilid pero narinig ko ang sinisigaw ng mga nanonood.

"ISA PA! ISA PA! ISA PA! ISA PA! ISA PA!!"

I chuckled. Tumawa rin ang mga kabanda ko pero hindi na namin pinaunlakan ang request nila dahil may kasunod pa kaming tutugtog.

"HAJIME ISA PA!!!!!"

Iyon ang huli kong narinig bago ako bumalik ng backstage.

Hindi ko mapigilan ang ngiti ko nang nasa likod na kami ng stage. Tinukso ako ni Osamu at Bokuto samantalang si Kuroo ay kanina pa tinatapik ang likod ko.

"Sabi ko sa'yo pipilahan ka pagkatapos nito!"

Tumawa lang ako. Napatigil kami sa paglalakad nang biglang lumapit si Suga sa amin.

Sumipol pa si Kuroo at batid ko ang pagtahimik ni Osamu kasabay ang mga pekeng ubo ni Bokuto sa likod ko. Tss.

"Congrats! Galing niyo doon," saka nilipat at tingin sa akin. "Galing mo."

Ngumisi ako at bahagyang tumango. "Thanks."

"Salamat, Suga! Nahihiya lang itong kaibigan namin pero dahil 'yon sa goodluck mo kanina!" si Kuroo na gusto ko nang sapakin para manahimik naman.

Mahinhin na tumawa si Suga bago nanatili ang titig sa akin.

And I realized I haven't introduced myself. Pinunas ko ang kamay ko sa pantalon ko para masigurong hindi ito marumi. Maglalahad na sana ako ng kamay para makapagpakilala pero bigla akong siniko ni Kuroo bago binulungan.

"Magpakilala ka naman, bagal nito."

I was just about to!

Sinamaan ko siya ng tingin bago naglahad ng kamay kay Suga.

"Hajime Iwaizumi. You can call me Haj." I smiled.

Kinuha ni Suga ang kamay ko at napansin ko agad ang malambot at maliit niyang mga kamay.

"Nice meeting you, Haj. Koushi Sugawara. Suga or Koushi na lang." He winked at me and I smirked.

Nagpakilala rin si Kuroo at Bokuto sa kanya. Apparently, he knows Osamu dahil magkaklase sila sa ilang minor. Nagbibiro sila Kuro pero bumabalik ang mga tingin ni Suga sa akin. I'm not dumb. He's interested.

Nagpaalam kami pagkatapos ng ilang usapan. Binigay ko rin ang number ko sa kanya dahil hiningi niya ulit. Siguro ay walang tiwala na tamang number ang binigay ni Bokuto. Bago umalis ay hindi nakatakas sa akin ang mga mapanuring titig ng kaibigan ni Oikawa.

Which reminds me! Nakanood kaya 'yon?

Nasa panglimang banda na ang natugtog nang nawalan na ako ng gana manood. Hindi pa rin nasagot si Oikawa kaya lalo akong nabagot.

"Hanapin ko lang si Tooru." paalam ko kay Osamu.

Tumango lamang siya. Tinapik ko lang ang balikat ni Bokuto at Kuroo bilang paalam. Narinig ko naman ang pahabol na bilin ni Kuroo bago ako tuluyang nakaalis.

"Haj, 'yung lunch mamaya ah? Kasabay natin si Suga pati friends niya."

Tumango lang ako at nagtuluy-tuloy palabas ng Social Hall. Nilibot ko ang paningin ko at naghanap ng lalaking may dark brown na buhok, matangkad na akala mo poste at athletic na katawan.

Sinubukan ko siyang tawagan pero laging dumidiresto ang tawag sa voice mail. Mukhang late nga ata nagising, ah?

Naglakad pa ako palayo hanggang sa makarating sa pinakamalapit na parking ng mga motor. Ngunit bigo ako dahil wala rin doon ang motor niya.

Inis kong pinasadahan ng daliri ang buhok ko. I licked my lips at sa huling pagkakataon ay nilibot ang paningin sa parking.

Saka ko siya nakita.

Malakas at agaw pansin ang tunog ng motor ni Oikawa. Kulay itim at dark blue ang Yamaha Aerox niya. Nang dumaan ito sa harap ko ay binusinahan pa ako bago swabeng nagparking sa malapit lamang.

Ang yabang talaga nito sa kalsada.

Noong unang beses niyang sinabi sa akin na bumili siya ng motor galing sa ipon niya sa pag-part time job ay nainis ako. Ayaw ko talaga na mag-motor siya dahil bukod sa delikado ay wala ako lagi sa tabi niya para bantayan siya. Nang sabihin ko naman sa kanya 'yon ay tinawanan niya lang ako.

Naiirita ako nilapitan siya habang tinatanggal niya ang helmet niya. Sinuklay niya ang katamtamang haba ng buhok bago ako binalingan at saka ngumisi.

"Oh, why the sad face Haj?" bungad niya.

Hindi pa rin siya bumababa sa motor niya.

"Tapos na kaming tumugtog."

"Talaga!? May nag-video ba? Let me see!" ngumiti pa siya kaya lalo akong nainis.

"Bakit ngayon ka lang? Saan ka galing?" kunot noo kong tanong habang sinusulyapan ang mga dala niya.

Mukha namang hindi siya na-late ng gising dahil may dala pa siyang mga paper bag na galing sa isang malapit na department store. Nag-shopping siya kaya hindi siya nakapanood ng performance namin? Hindi ko alam kung maiirita ako o ano!

Bumaba siya ng motor niya at inayos ang mga gamit. Kahit naiinis ay kinuha ko mula sa kanya ang bag niya para madala 'yon dahil ang dami niyang iba pang gamit.

"Sa mall lang..."

Sa mall lang!?

"Anong ginagawa mo roon?" ngumiwi ako.

"Namili. Kasama ko si Ushi."

Parang umakyat ata sa ulo ko ang inis ko. "Ah, kaya 'di ka nakapunta kasi may date ka?"

Tumawa siya at bahagya akong tinulak. "Parang baliw! Hindi date 'yon."

Tss.

Hindi ako sumagot. Hindi ko alam kung anong pinapakita kong reaksyon sa kanya ngayon. Ang alam ko lang ay naiirita talaga ako. Sa kanya, sa sarili ko at sa lahat!

"Binili kita ng polo shirt, Haj." sabay pakita niya sa akin ng paper bag na may kilalang brand.

"Aanhin ko 'yan?"

Kita ko ang pag-irap niya. "Isusuot, syempre! Buy one, take one kasi. Naisip ko iyo na lang 'yung isa."

"Bakit hindi mo kay Ushijima ibinigay?"

Sinulyapan ko siya. Mahangin kaya bahagyang nililipad ang kanyang buhok lalo na’t hindi naman siya mahilig mag-wax o hair gel. Wala sa sarili kong hinaplos ang ulo niya at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Tumikhim siya. "W-Why naman sa kanya…"

"Ni hindi mo naisip na sa kanya ibigay?"

"Hindi!" Umirap siya at kinuha ang kamay ko para ilagay ang paper bag doon. “Mag-thank you ka na lang!”

Umangat ang gilid ng labi ko pero ngumuso ako para mapigilan ang pagngiti. Parang kanina lang naiirita ako tapos ngayon... Tss.

“Thanks.”

Dumaan muna kami sa locker niya para maitabi ang mga gamit niya bago kami dumiretso sa Social Hall. Kinuha na niya ang bag niya sa akin kaya hinayaan ko na siya. Hawak ko pa rin ang paper bag na may lamang polo shirt.

Nasa kalagitnaan ng kantahan nang makapasok kami sa loob.

Binati nila Kuroo si Oikawa. Pinaupo ko siya sa upuan ko kanina at ako sa tabi.

"Bakit ngayon ka lang, Oiks?" tanong ni Osamu.

"Naglakwatsa pa ako, e." humalakhak siya.

Umirap ako at umiling. Tumawa rin sila Osamu.

"Sayang 'di mo napanood si Haj!" si Bokuto.

Nagtatakang lumingon si Oikawa kay Kuroo at Bokuto bago sa akin. "Bakit?"

Oh, damn!

"Wala..." sagot ko para hindi na humaba ang usapan. Ayaw kong malaman niyang kumanta ako. Baka isipin pa nito pumayag ako sa request niya noong nakaraan kahit totoo naman.

Pero hindi ako pinansin ni Oikawa at taka lang niyang tiningnan ang mga kabanda ko.

"Ano ginawa ni Haj? Nang-away ba?"

Nanliit ang mata ko sa kanya. "Mukha ba akong bulakbol?"

Humalakhak si Bokuto at Osamu. Si Kuroo ang sumagot sa kanya. "Kumanta si brader Haj kanina! Dami ngang nahumaling na chicks d'yan sa bestfriend mo, e."

Nanlalaki ang mata ni Oikawa na tumingin sa akin. Hinawakan pa ang dalawang balikat ko para iharap sa kanya. "Kumanta ka?"

I sighed before nodding.

"Kumanta ka! Akala ko ba ayaw mo? Unfair ka talaga! Hindi man lang sinabi na pagbibigyan pala ang request ko!" Ngumuso si Oikawa at saka nagtatampong umayos ng upo.

Umiling na lang ako. Kasalanan ko ba 'yon? Surpresa nga, e. Siya itong wala.

Tahimik na ulit kaming nanood hanggang sa dumantay sa akin si Kuroo para makabulong.

"Kaya pala kumanta..." ngisi niya.

Hindi ko inintindi ang panunukso niya at pilit na nanood. Si Oikawa ay nagce-cellphone sa tabi ko. Sinilip ko 'yon at nakitang may kausap siya sa Telegram.

Huminga ako ng malalim at pilit na in-appreciate ang tumutugtog na banda sa harap. Nawiwili si Bokuto at Kuroo sa panonood dahil maganda ang babaeng bokalista. Nakikitawa na lang din ako dahil sa mga sinasabi nila.

"Palitan na natin si Osamu. Hanap tayo ng babaeng bokalista. 'Yung kasing ganda n'yan o kaya kahit lalaki basta ka-level noong vocalist noong pangalawang banda." bulong ni Bokuto.

Nakisakay naman si Kuroo. "Papainumin ko ng maraming malamig na tubig para mapaos." Nilingon niya ako. "Kuha ka ng maraming ice tube sa cafeteria."

"Siraulo." I chuckled.

“Cute talaga noong vocalist nila Atsumu. Bakit kasi si Osamu ang nasa atin?” Biro ni Bokuto. Humalukipkip siya at pinagmasdan ang tinutukoy na vocalist ng banda ng kapatid ni Osamu.

“Si Akaashi ba?”

Nakisulyap din kami ni Kuroo sa tinitingnan niya.

“Oo, boss.”

Taka kaming tiningnan ni Oikawa dahil para kaming mga baliw na nagbubulungan.

"Anong pinag-uusapan niyo d'yan?"

Napalingon din si Osamu kaya umayos kami ng upo.

"Wala." sagot ni Kuroo pero bakas ang pagtawa.

Natapos ang labing limang mga banda. May kung ano pang sinabi ang mga MC bago saglit na nagraffle.

"Hindi ako nakapag-register!" Ani Oikawa habang nagtitipa sa cellphone niya. Sinulyapan niya ako bago dumantay sa arm rest sa tabi ko. "Bakit kasi hindi mo sinabing kakanta ka pala, sana maaga ako rito."

Tinaas ko ang kilay ko sa kanya. "Kasalanan ko?"

"Tss," umirap siya. "Anong kinanta mo?"

"Ang Huling El Bimbo."

"Nakakainis! That’s my favorite, e!"

Kaya ko nga kinanta, e.

Nilingon ko siya at ngayon ko lang napagtantong ang lapit ng mukha niya sa akin. Ayaw ko naman siyang itulak kaya pabiro ko na lang ginulo ang buhok niya pero imbis na lumayo ay ipinatong niya pa ang ulo niya sa balikat ko. I stiffened because of that move.

"I’m still sleepy, Haj." mahinang sabi niya.

"Lakwatsa ka pa, ha." Tukso ko.

Humagikgik siya. "Pag nanalo kayo, kantahan mo ko ha."

Napangisi ako. Ramdam ko ang buhok niya sa may pisngi ko.

"Mapagsamantala ka, ah."

Napangiwi ako nang kurutin niya ako sa gilid ko. "Kadayaan mo na naman, Haj."

Umayos siya ng upo saka ako inirapan. Tumawa ako at saka hindi na kumibo dahil natapos na ang raffle at ia-announce na ang winner.

"Mananalo kayo at kakantahan mo ako." Ngumisi siya at parang siguradong-sigurado sa sinabi.

I smirked at him. Sabay-sabay kaming tumayo ng mga kabanda ko saka nagpunta sa stage. Ang ingay sa buong hall at naririndi ako. Si Kuroo at Bokuto ay mukhang mga tanga na kumakaway pa sa mga babaeng umiirit. Kapareho ko si Osamu na nagtatakip ng tainga.

"Brad, kaway ka sa fans mo."

Nilingon ko ang itinuturo ni Bokuto na mga babae. Nang mapansin nilang nakatingin ako ay mas lalo silang nagwala at nagsigawan.

Damn it! Ang sakit sa tainga!

Humalakhak si Bokuto at Kuroo at nakisabay din si Osamu. Lumapit na rin sa amin si Atsumu at mas lalo akong tinukso ng mga gago. Mga baliw talaga!

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Ito na ang turning point ng buhay mo," inakbayan ako ni Kuroo nang makarating kami sa gitna ng stage. "Dadami na ang kaagaw ko sa'yo, Papa Haj."

Minura ko siya at saka tinulak. Tawa naman siya nang tawa kaya binatukan ko siya. Bakit ba ganito ang mga kaibigan ko!?

Hindi katulad kanina ay hindi na ako kinakabahan. Manalo matalo ay alam ko naman na naging maganda ang performance na pinakita namin kanina.

Nakakatawa dahil hindi ako mag-eexpect pero natira ang banda namin kasama ang tatlo pang iba para sa announcement ng winner. Mas lalo tuloy lumakas ang pag-iingay mula sa audience. Nakita ko pa si Oikawa na tumatalon.

Kahit na wala akong ine-expect ay labis pa rin akong natuwa nang kami ang tawagin bilang nanalo.

“Woohooo! Kaibigan ko ‘yang mga ‘yan!” boses ni Oikawa ang narinig ko bago ang mga hiyawan.

Napangisi ako at katulad ko ay tuwang-tuwa sila Kuroo. Pinasalamat namin ang dalawang MC at mga judge bago kami nagtungo sa gitna ng stage para sa isa pang kanta.

“Si Haj daw ang kakanta, Samu.” Nanunuksong sabi ni Kuroo.

Tumawa si Osamu. “Oo ba!”

Umiling ako. “Okay lang na ikaw na lang, brad.”

“Sus! Pagbigyan mo na mga fans mo!” sabat ni Bokuto habang inaayos ang gitara niya.

Nilingon ko si Oikawa at nang makita niyang nakatingin ako sa kanya ay nag-thumbs up siya. “Galing mo!” he mouthed.

May bakas pa ng ngiti sa labi ay nilingon ko ang mga kaibigan ko. “Sige na…”

“Iba talaga pag may pinagpapasikatan.” Siniko ako ni Kuroo at ngising-ngisi siya na parang may pinaparating.

“What?”

Kunot ang noo ko dahil sa sinasabi niya. Sinong sinasabi nitong pinagpapasikatan ko? Si Oikawa?

“Hindi ba?” panunukso niya pa lalo.

Umirap ako. “Hindi ah. Kaibigan ko lang si Tooru.”

Humalakhak siya at tinapik ang balikat ko. “Pre, si Suga tinutukoy ko.” Aniya sabay nguso kay Suga na pumapalakpak habang nakasilip mula sa backstage at nakatingin sa akin.

Shit.

Akala ko si Oikawa!

Hindi na ako nagsalita at inayos na ang gitara ko. Tumatawa siya habang lumalakad palapit sa drums at saka naupo roon. Hinuhuli pala ako ng gago.

Lumapit ako sa mic pagkatapos magpasalamat ni Osamu. Kinakabahan ako. Kung kailan naman nanalo na kami ay saka naman lumakas ng ganito ang pintig ng puso ko!

I licked my lips before combing my hair. Pinagpapawisan ako ng malamig kahit na malakas naman ang aircon sa buong Social Hall.

“Hi,” panimula ko ulit.

Pero bago ko pa madugtungan ang sasabihin ko ay biglang may sumigaw mula sa mga nanonood.

“Kuya Hajime, may jowa ka po ba!?” na sinundan ng mga sigawan.

Nakakabingi!

Ngumiwi ako at nakita si Oikawa na humahagikgik habang pinapalo pa ang hita at nakatingin sa nagtanong na babae.

“Available ‘yan girls! PM na lang para sa number niya.” Humalakhak si Kuroo sa mic niya na ginatungan pa ni Bokuto.

“Masarap magmahal ‘yan, architect e. Gagawan ka ng bahay!”

Fuck them.

Hindi ko na alam kung anong itsura ko pero kita ko na tawa nang tawa si Oikawa sa akin. Sinulyapan ko si Suga at nakangiti rin kasama ang kaibigan ni Oikawa. Si Osamu naman ay nakikipagbulungan kay Bokuto na parang may masamang balak pa. Tss.

“Sisimulan ko na ang pagkanta at ibinebenta na ako ng mga kaibigan ko.” Tumawa ako.

“Bibili po kami! Interested buyer po!” sigaw ng isang mukhang freshmen.

I smirked. Umiling ako at sinimulan ang pag tugtog. Nakasabay naman agad si Osamu at Bokuto.

Hindi pa rin humuhupa ang sigawan at kantyawan pero nang kumanta ako ay humina ito.

_“Lift your head, baby, don't be scared_

_Of the things that could go wrong along the way_

_You'll get by with a smile_

_You can't win at everything but you can try…”_

Pumikit ako at nagsimula na namang kabahan nang maalalang nasa crowd si Oikawa at posibleng nakatingin sa akin. Dahan-dahan akong nagmulat ng mga mata at nakitang nakatitig nga siya.

Mas lalong lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ko. Sumabay pa sa bass ng drum ni Kuroo. Bahagya akong yumuko. I tried so hard to stop that beat I keep on hearing and feeling.

_“Baby, you don't have to worry_

_'Cause there ain't no need to hurry_

_No one ever said that there's an easy way_

_When they're closing all their doors_

_They don't want you anymore_

_This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway…”_

Mabilis natapos ang isang kanta at kahit na humihirit pa ang crowd ng isa pa ay hindi na rin namin pinagbigyan dahil tapos na ang event.

Habang inaayos namin ang mga ginamit na gitara ay nakita kong nasa backstage na rin si Oikawa kausap ang kaibigan niya. Minsan pang napapalingon ang dalawa sa akin kaya binilisan ko ang pag-aayos.

Lalapit na sana ako pero bigla akong hinarang ni Suga.

“Haj, lunch mamaya ah. Sasama ko iba kong friends.” Matamis siyang ngumiti.

Sumulyap muna ako kay Oikawa at saka kaibigan niyang nakatingin sa amin. Hindi ko alam kung bakit parang naghahanap ako ng kung ano. Nang ngumiti si Oikawa sa akin ay saka ko nilingon muli si Suga.

“S-Sure…” sagot ko.

“See you later! Bye.”

Tumalikod na siya at may inayos sa sound booth. Naramdaman ko sa tabi ko si Kuroo.

“Ano sabi, boss? Tuloy ba?”

Naglakad ako palapit kanila Oikawa at tumango. “Oo.”

“Yes!” Sumuntok pa sa ere ang loko. “Sana may type ko. Sana may type ko.” Nag-cross fingers pa siya. Pucha.

Nang makalapit ako ay umalis ang kaibigan niya at lumapit kay Osamu samantalang si Bokuto ay nakikipag-usap kay Atsumu. Mukhang nagpapatulong magpakilala sa vocalist nila. Si Kuroo naman ay walang tigil sa kakasalita tungkol sa lunch mamaya. Excited ang ugok.

Inakbayan ako ni Oikawa at saka ginulo pa niya ang buhok ko. At ayon na naman ‘yung lintik na kabog na ‘yon.

"Galing-galing mo!" Tumatawa pa niyang sabi.

Ngumisi ako at bahagyang hinawakan ang beywang niya.

"Wala ka naman kanina."

"Sus, dami mo namang fangirls!"

Ngumiwi ako. "Nakakarindi nga, e."

Umayos siya ng tayo kaya ganoon din ako pero nanatili ang mga kamay namin sa isa't-isa.

"Ang arte ha!" umirap siya bago kinurot ang pisngi ko. "Gwapong-gwapo nga sa'yo 'yung mga babae."

He chuckled because I rolled my eyes. Tinanggal ko ang kamay niya na nakahawak sa pisngi ko at bahagyang sinilip ang kamay niyang hawak ko. Tumaas ng bahagya ang kilay ko nang makita ang hinahanap ko roon.

He's wearing the silver cuff bracelet I gave him last Christmas with his initials. I don't know why I felt elated about the idea, though. It's just a bracelet. I'm also wearing the cuff bracelet which is identical with his. Pareho lang naman pero hindi ko alam bakit iba ang pakiramdam ngayong nakikita kong suot niya ang bracelet na bigay ko.

Umiling ako. "Late ka pa rin."

"H'wag ka magtampo dahil hindi bagay sa'yo, Haj."

Umirap ako dahil sa sinabi niya. Pasalamat siya at nanalo kami dahil nakakanta ako ng isa pa.

Lumapit si Kuroo at Bokuto sa amin at nakita ko pa ang mga mapanuksong titig ni Kuroo nang makitang nakahawak ako sa kamay ni Oikawa.

"Lunch tayo, boys!" yaya ni Oikawa.

Umiling-iling si Kuroo at bahagyang hinila sa akin si Oikawa para akbayan 'to. Sinundan ko ng tingin ang kamay ni Kuroo na pumatong sa isang balikat ni Oikawa. What the hell? Wala lang naman 'yon kay Oikawa dahil medyo close sila kaya nagpa-akbay siya pero bakit naiirita ako.

Nawala ang init na nararamdaman ko sa kamay ko kanina. Umiwas ako ng tingin.

"Hindi kami pwede, Oiks."

Kunot ang noo ng bestfriend ko nang lingunin ako. "Pati si Haj?" tumango si Bokuto at Kuroo at hindi naman ako makasagot. "Bakit?"

Parang bigla ko gustong mag-back out. Kay Oikawa na lang ako sasama. Sila na lang ang makipag-lunch kay Suga tutal sila naman talaga ang um-oo kanina.

Itinuro ni Kuroo si Suga na nag-aayos na ngayon sa stage kasama ang kaibigan ni Oikawa.

"Kita mo 'yong lalaking 'yon?"

"Oh? Anong meron?"

Tinulak ko si Kuroo palayo kay Oikawa kaya nawala ang pagkakaakbay niya sa kaibigan ko. 'Yan d'yan ka sa malayo. Humalakhak siya dahil sa ginawa ko pero nagtataka lang kaming tiningnan ni Oikawa.

“Type niya ang bestfriend mo, Oikawa. Kaya makikipag-lunch kami sa kanya kasama ang mga kaibigan niya hoping na may mapormahan din ako.” Ngisi ni Kuroo.

“Hindi na ako sasama.” Kinuha ko ang bag ko at umambang aalis kahit na alam kong wala akong kawala kanila Kuroo.

Mabilis nila akong tinapunan ng tingin. Nataranta pa si Bokuto at mabilis akong pinigilan. Kahit na hindi din naman ako nanlaban ay hinawakan niya ang bag ko.

“Hoy, hoy! Haj, parang gago?”

“Walang kasabay si Oikawa mag-lunch.”

Tinapunan ko ng tingin si Oikawa na nakatitig pa rin kay Suga. Hindi ko mabasa ang reaksyon niya. Nakangiti na siya nang ibaling sa akin ang tingin.

“Okay lang ako, Haj. Kay Suna na lang ako sasabay.” Itinuro niya ang kaibigan niya.

“’Yun naman pala! Say salamat, Oikawa.”

Halos sambahin ni Kuroo ang kaibigan ko.

“Salamat, Oikawa!” Ang gagong si Bokuto ay sumigaw pa.

Tinaasan ko ng kilay si Oikawa. “Sure ka?”

“Oo naman!” Tumawa siya. “At saka type ka raw ni Suga? Chance mo na ‘to.” He even winked at me.

Chance saan? Tss. I’m not even looking for a relationship.

Naghiwalay na kami ni Oikawa kahit na masama ang loob ko. Excited si Bokuto dahil nalaman niyang magkaibigan pala si Akaashi at Suga. Lalong-lalo na si Kuroo na umiikot na ang pwet. Samantalang si Osamu ay abala sa cellphone niya.

Bumuntong hininga ako at napalakas ata dahil napalingon sa akin si Kuroo at Bokuto.

“Killjoy mo talaga, Haj!” si Bokuto.

“Oo nga. Noong wala si Oikawa okay lang naman sa’yo ‘yung lunch, ah?”

Kahit na seryoso ang tono ni Kuroo ay batid ko na may laman ang sinasabi niya.

Ibinulsa ni Osamu ang cellphone niya at nakinig sa amin.

“Siraulo. Sinasabi mo d’yan?” Irap ko.

Sinabayan ako ni Kuroo sa paglalakad at inakbayan. “Ang obvious mo masyado, dre. Pahiram nga ng wallet?”

Napatigil kami sa paglalakad at naiirita kong tiningnan si Kuroo.

“Ano?”

Nilahad niya ang kamay niya sa harap ko. “Pahiram ng wallet!”

Natatawa kaming tiningnan ni Osamu at Bokuto. Kahit na nagtataka ay kinuha ko sa bulsa ko ang wallet ko para matigil na si Kuroo.

“Ang kapal ng wallet.” Komento ni Osamu.

Pinagmasdan ko lang si Kuroo na buksan ang wallet ko at nang makita niya ang hinahanap ay napailing na lang ako.

“O, kaibigan niya lang daw.” Humalakhak si Kuroo pati si Osamu.

Kinuha ni Bokuto ang wallet ko mula kay Kuroo. Kukunin ko na sana pero iniwas niya lang at palipat-lipat ang tingin mula sa wallet at sa akin.

I sighed. Hindi ko na sila pinigilan. Picture lang naman ni Oikawa ‘yon kung maka-react sila akala mo naman may kung ano sa loob noon.

“Jowa? JOWA!?” natatawa si Bokuto at marahang hinampas sa dibdib ko ang wallet ko na nasalo ko rin naman.

Umiling ako. “Bestfriend nga. Itong mga ‘to parang walang picture ng pamilya nila sa wallet.”

Sinilip ko ang picture ni Oikawa bago ko muling ibinulsa ang wallet ko.

“Mayroon akong picture ng aso namin.” ani Osamu.

Binatukan ko siya at nagpauna na sa kanilang maglakad. Kung di lang talaga ako nahihiya hindi na ako tutuloy sa lunch kasama si Suga.

“Mahal mo?” siniko ako ni Kuroo na nasabayan na ako sa paglalakad.

“Malamang. Bestfriend ko ‘yon, e.”

Umiling si Kuroo at sumeryoso. “I mean, romantically.”

Kumunot ang noo ko sa tanong niya. “Parang kapatid ko na ‘yon.”

“Oh-kaaay.”

Nakakalokong ngumisi si Kuroo at nauna nang pumasok sa cafeteria kung nasaan nandoon na ang mga kaibigan ni Suga at siya.

Saglit akong napaisip dahil sa tanong ni Kuroo kanina. Hindi siya ang unang taong nagtanong sa akin n’yan. At kada tanong ay pareho lang din lagi ang sinasagot ko. Hindi ko lang alam kay Oikawa kung anong sinasagot niya.

Syempre ang sasabihin ko kaibigan ko lang si Oikawa. Kahit na tuwing gabi o kaya’y mag-isa ako ay napapaisip ako. Kaibigan na lang ba talaga si Oikawa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kung nakarating ka rito congrats hshdhsadskd
> 
> ang ating official hashtag po para sa chapter na ito ay #BDKaibiganLangBa charot! comments are very much appreciated... :)))
> 
> anyway im such a sucker for this very very cliche bestfriends to lovers trope. imagine mo naman kase si iwaizumi hajime ang iyong bff!!! kaloka diba anyway see u next chapter mwapzzzz ☺♥


	2. #ShookSiPapaHaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ShookSiPapaHaj

**Haj (2)**

"Gaano kasakit? Rate mo one to ten, ten pinakamasakit."

Saglit na nag-isip si Bokuto sa tanong ni Kuroo. "Ten, brad pucha. Won't recommend."

Sabay kaming tumawa ni Osamu sa sagot ni Bokuto. Ngumiwi naman si Kuroo bago tinampal ang braso ni Bokuto na may bagong tattoo kaya nagtawanan kami.

Pinagmumura ni Bokuto si Kuroo dahil masakit pa rin daw talaga ang braso niya. Kakatapos lang ata ng unang session niya kahapon sa tattoo shop at pinapabalik pa raw siya. Kaya naman daw ng tattoo artist niya ng isang session lang pero siya ang may ayaw. Aniya'y ayaw na nga rin daw niya bumalik.

"Ano ba kasing trip mo?" tanong ko.

"Eh kasi nga po 'yung Ate ko nagpa-ink e, walangya, ang ganda noong kanya. Sobrang astig, men!"

"Nainggit ka ganoon?"

Sinilip ko ang tattoo niya na astig nga tingnan. Matagal ko na naisip na gusto ko rin magpa-tats pero lagi ako binabawalan ni Oikawa dahil paano raw pag kailangan ko mag-donate ng dugo? Tss. May point din naman siya kaya hindi na ako nagpumilit.

Pero ngayong nakikita ko ang tattoo ni Bokuto ay nagdadalawang isip ako. Parang gusto ko rin pero sa tagong lugar.

"Oo, inggitero 'yan e."

Muntik nang mahulog sa upuan niya si Kuroo dahil sa pagtulak ni Bokuto sa kanya kung hindi lang nakahawak si Kuroo kay Osamu. Lumayo ako nang bahagya para hindi nila ako madali. Kumuha ako ng mani at binato si Kuroo. Lalo kaming nagtawanan nang ngumanga pa siya para masambot 'yon.

Nag-iinuman kami sa bahay nila Bokuto dahil wala kaming pasok kinabukasan. Malikot na ang mga mata ni Kuroo dahil kanina pa namin siya dinadaya sa shots.

"Tanga nitong si Kuroo, hindi namamalayan na siya na lang nainom." Tawa ni Osamu.

I chuckled. Kung anu-ano na rin ang kinekwento ng mokong.

"Eto ha, seryosong usapan! Sino may jowa na?" tanong ni Kuroo bago uminom ng isang shot.

Kinuha ko ang baso ko at uminom din. Hindi pa ako lasing at wala rin akong balak dahil magddrive pa ako. Wala pa naman akong tama.

"Taas kamay ng may girlfriend, boyfriend o kaya pinopormahan!"

I cocked my eyebrows when Bokuto raised his hand. Sumunod naman si Osamu nang mapansin niyang nag-angat ng kamay si Bokuto. Kaming dalawa lang ni Kuroo ang hindi gumalaw.

Napatingin kami kay Bokuto na nakataas ang kamay habang nagcecellphone. "Tarantado ka Boks, hindi kasali 'yung mga hindi ka naman pinapansin!"

"Gago ka ba? Nire-replayan na kaya ako!"

Umangat ang gilid ng labi ko at mabilis na inagaw sa kanya ang cellphone niya. "Tangina, Hajime!"

Mabilis na hinawakan ni Kuroo si Bokuto para pigilan makalapit sa amin ni Osamu. Hindi na namin kailangan buksan ang inbox dahil nandoon na 'yon agad.

Napahagalpak ako ng tawa dahil sa mga messages na nabasa ko. Hiningi niya kay Suga ang number ni Akaashi pero hindi naman siya masyado nire-replayan. Ngayon may mga reply na. Mabilis na gumala ang mata ko para mabasa ang conversation nila.

Bokuto:

Anong ginagawa mo?

Akaashi:

Reading. Ikaw?

Bokuto:

Ah nag-iinom kami ng mga kaibigan ko hehe.

Akaashi:

You shouldn’t drink and drive. ‘Di ba nagmo-motor ka? Delikado ‘yon.

Bokuto:

Awtsu bakit mo alam hehe

Akaashi:

Tss. Baka maaksidente ka n’yan

Bokuto:

Hindi naman hehe. Nasa bahay ko kami. Concerned ka ba?

Akaashi:

Whatever

Bokuto:

H’wag ka na magalit. Hindi na ako iinom hehe

Akaashi:

Okay.

"Kadiri ka, Boks!"

Hindi ako matigil sa pagtawa. Pucha, ang korni palang pumorma nitong si Bokuto. Pinagmumura niya kami at inagaw mula kay Osamu ang cellphone niya.

"Ano sarap ba na may nagbabawal sa 'yo uminom?" ngisi ni Osamu nang makaupo na kami.

Tumango si Bokuto at bahagya na ring nakangiti. "Oo, gago. Nakakakilig pala 'yon."

Nagtawanan kami dahil sa sagot niya.

Nagsalin ulit ng alak si Osamu sa mga baso namin kaya saglit kaming tumahimik para uminom.

"Bakit naman masarap na pagbawalan?" ngiwi ni Kuroo. "Hindi ba nakakasakal?"

Umiling si Bokuto. "Ewan ko sa'yo, ha, pero sa akin? Hindi. Depende rin siguro paano ka pagbawalan."

"Aba at iba-iba pa ba ang pagbabawal?"

Natatawa ako dahil kuryoso talaga si Kuroo halatang lasing na.

"Mag-jowa ka para malaman mo." Panunukso ni Osamu.

"Gago, gusto ko lang malaman."

Sumandal ako sa upuan at saka nilaro ang basong hawak ko. Tinapik ni Osamu ang balikat ko kaya napatingin ako sa kanya.

"Tanungin mo si Haj kung paano siya pinagbabawalan ni Oikawa." Tumatawa pa niyang sabi.

Umirap ako. "Ako na naman? Saka hindi ako pinagbabawalan ni Oikawa."

"Oo, pre. Kasi kapag alam mong hindi niya magugustuhan hindi mo na agad gagawin 'di ba?" humagikgik pa si Kuroo.

"At saka siya ang nagbabawal kay Oikawa." Gatong pa ni Bokuto. "Label muna bago mag-bawal, brad."

Kung makapagsalita akala mo may label sila noong nagbabawal sa kanya tss. At saka atleast kami bestfriends! Kung hindi lang talaga sila nakainom nagkaroon na sila ng meet and greet sa kamao ko.

Binatukan ko si Bokuto dahil siya ang mas malapit sa akin kumpara kay Kuroo. Nagpatuloy sila sa pang-aasar sa akin na hindi ko na inintindi. Nag-iba rin naman ang topic nila na mas sumeryoso dahil may kinonsulta si Kuroo kay Osamu. Talagang lasing na dahil sinasabi na ang mga problema niya sa pag-ibig.

Hindi na namin namalayan ang oras. Tumigil na lang kami nang hindi na kumikibo si Kuroo dahil nakatulog na pala.

Naglilikom kami ni Bokuto nang marinig kong marahang sinampal ni Osamu si Kuroo.

"Brad, gising! Hindi ka mahal noon." Ngisi ni Osamu.

I chuckled. Hinawi ni Kuroo ang kamay ni Osamu at bumulong-bulong ng kung anu-ano.

"Ano? Inom pa tayo? May isang case pa!"

"Tangina mo..."

Nakangisi kong binalingan ang cellphone ko nang mag-vibrate ito. Nakita ko agad ang tatlong message ni Oikawa sa Telegram. Nakita kong may isa rin na galing kay Alisa, ka-fling ko dati na pinagselosan (yata) ni Oikawa dahil kinantahan ko raw. Malamang kakanta ako sa harap noon dahil siya ang isa sa panel noong nag-audition kami para sa Tugtugan. Lihim akong napangisi.

May iilan ding messages pero karamihan ay unknown number na bumabati lang ng good evening. Binuksan ko ang kay Oikawa.

Tooru:

Hoy I saw Bokuto’s snapchat. Inom pa! Hindi nagsasama :(

Kumunot ang noo ko at nag-scroll pa. Mali, isa lang pala ang message niya. Kay Suga na galing ang dalawang iba.

Suga:

Good evening, Haj.

Suga:

Saw Osamu's ig story. Drink moderately :)

Ni-replayan ko sila pareho.

To Suga:

Yep. Thanks :)

To Tooru:

Ayaw ka namin kasama :P

Nilingon ko si Kuroo na gising na at nainom na naman ng isang bote ng alak kasama si Osamu. Mukhang matindi nga atang advice ang kailangan nitong kaibigan namin. Si Bokuto ay nakabalik na rin mula sa loob ng bahay at nakikinig na rin sa mga gasgas na love advice ni Osamu.

Tumabi ako sa kanila kahit na natatawa dahil sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Bokuto kapag sumasabat.

“Hindi ka talaga gusto noon, Kuroo.”

“Oo nga. Napaka-walang taste naman noon kapag nagustuhan ka.” Nagpipigil na tawa kong sabi.

Napansin na rin ata ni Kuroo na puro kagaguhan ang pinapayo namin kaya padabog siyang tumayo.

"Tarantado, bukas na lang tayo mag-usap kapag may masasabi na kayong maganda!"

Tumawa ako at saka umiling. "Umuwi na tayo..."

"Uuwi na talaga ako. Kanina niyo pa pinapamukha na hindi ako gusto noong gusto ko!" Umirap si Kuroo at kahit na gumegewang na ay lumapit sa kotse ko.

Naglakad na rin ako papunta roon kasama si Osamu. Nagpaalam kami kay Bokuto saglit at saka pinasibad ang sasakyan.

Nakatulog na naman si Kuroo kaya hinatid pa namin siya mismo sa pinto ng bahay nila. Nang maihatid ko na rin si Osamu ay saka ako nakauwi.

Naligo ako saglit at pagod na pagod na humilata sa kama. Kinuha ko ang phone ko at akala ko ay hindi na nagreply si Oikawa dahil madaling araw na pero may isa pa siyang message.

Tooru:

Lasing ka?

Napangisi ako. Pinaglaruan ko ang lower lip ko bago nagtipa ng text.

Ako:

Nope. Nakauwi na ako.

Mabilis siyang nagreply.

Tooru:

Inom din tayo! Na-miss ko na.

Ako:

Bawal ka uminom.

Oikawa:

Tatay kita?

Nahihilo ako magtext. Umayos ako ng higa at agad na di-nial ang number ni Oikawa. Sinagot din naman niya pagtapos ng isang ring.

"What?"

Mahina ang boses niya at masarap pakinggan. 'Yung tipong tulog na sila Tita kaya hindi na niya ipinapahalatang gising pa siya at may kausap. Agad akong napangiti sa naisip. Pinatong ko ang ulo ko sa isa kong braso at tiningala ang kisame.

"Bawal."

"What do you mean bawal?"

"Bawal ka uminom. Ayaw ko." I joked.

Na-iimagine ko talaga ang pag-irap niya dahil saglit siyang tumahimik sa kabilang linya. Napatawa ako nang bahagya.

"Paki ko kung ayaw mo. Saka ikaw naman ang kasama ko uminom, so what?"

"Tss, kulit talaga."

Tumahimik ang kabilang linya. Napapikit ako dahil sa katahimikan. Mga mumunting hininga lamang ni Oikawa ang naririnig ko pero bakit ang sarap-sarap sa pakiramdam?

“How’s your day?”

“It’s alright. Ikaw?”

“Fine, too.”

“Are you tired? Should I hang up?” tanong niya.

“No,” maagap kong sagot. “I like hearing the sound of your breathing.”

He didn’t say anything. I bite my lips. Hindi ko alam saan galing ‘yung sinabi kong ‘yon.

“And when the night falls, your voice calms down. Hindi na kasing lakas sa umaga.” Biro ko.

“Bwisit ka talaga!”

Hindi ko maalala kung sino ang unang nakatulog sa amin basta ang alam ko lang boses ni Oikawa ang huli kong narinig bago ako hilahin ng antok.

Nasunod din ang gusto ko na magpa-tattoo. Kasama ko si Kuroo at Osamu sa may waiting area. Si Bokuto naman ay nasa loob dahil pangatlo at huling session na niya. Maarteng namimili sa portfolio ng artist si Kuroo ng tattoo na gusto niya, samantalang ako ay kagabi pa nakapagdesisyon.

"Alam ba ni Oikawa 'yan?" tanong ni Osamu.

"Hindi," kunot noo kong sagot. "Saka ko na sasabihin kapag gawa na."

"Luko ka talaga."

"Ikaw ba magpapa-ink ka rin?" tanong ko.

Umiling agad siya. "Hindi, lagot ako kay Suna kapag nagpalagay ako."

Tumawa ako. Ginulo ko ang buhok ko habang iniintay na tawagin ng tattoo artist sa loob. Sinulyapan ko ang phone ko at nakitang may text si Suga. Si Oikawa ay hindi pa nagrereply sa tanong ko kung ano na namang ginagawa niya sa mall.

Suga:

Tats? Saan ka papalagay?

Nireplayan ko siya. Binagsak ni Kuroo ang portfolio sa lamesa kaya napatingin ako sa kanya bago ibinulsa ang phone ko.

"Saan ka magpapatattoo, Haj? Ako kasi sa pwet." Humalakhak pa siya.

Ngumiwi ako. Siraulo talaga. Kinuha ko ang portfolio na hawak niya kanina at pinalo sa ulo niya. Hinarang niya ang braso niya pero nadali ko pa rin siya.

"Joke lang! Saan nga?"

Itinuro ko ang kaliwang balikat ko pababa sa braso bago mag-siko. "Dito."

"Bah! Nagpapa-hot ka ata, Papa Haj?"

Inirapan ko lang siya at nagtungo na sa loob ng kwarto nang tawagin ako ng tattoo artist.

Tama nga si Bokuto, ang sakit! Nalalasahan ko na ang metal sa labi ko dahil sa diin nang pagkakakagat ko roon. Kine-kwentuhan din naman ako ni Teru pero napapangiwi ako lagi dahil sa sakit.

"Masasanay ka rin sa sakit." Tawa ni Teru.

"Shit, tapos ilang session 'to?"

"Hmm, depende sa’yo. Malaki kasi itong sa'yo e, pero hindi naman colored so baka mga dalawa o tatlo lang.”

Agila ang tattoo na napili ko sa kaliwang balikat ko pababa sa braso pero hindi aabot sa siko, ang isang pakpak noon ay aabot sa kaliwang dibdib ko at ang isa ay sa likod. Kaya hindi masyadong makikita 'yon at hindi agaw pansin unless naka-sando ako o t-shirt.

"Ang astig ng tats mo, Haj!" si Osamu nang ipakita ko sa kanila 'yon pagkatapos ng pangalawang session.

Lumapit si Bokuto para matitigan mabuti 'yon. "Pucha, ang ganda brad!"

Ngumisi lang ako dahil kahit ako ay nagandahan sa naging resulta.

"Ang hot mo, Papa Haj!"

Sinipa ko si Kuroo dahil sa kagaguhan niya. Nakaupo siya habang tinatattoo-an sa collarbone ni Teru.

"Paki-diinan 'yung kay Kuroo, Teru. 'Yung mamimilipit sa sakit."

Tinaas ni Kuroo ang middle finger niya sa amin kaya mas lalo kaming humalakhak.

Hindi ko muna sinabi kay Oikawa dahil panigurado magagalit 'yon. Pareho kasi kami ng blood type at lagi niyang sinasabi na kapag may nangyaring aksidente sa kanya ay ako ang aasahan niyang magbibigay ng dugo sa kanya.

As if hahayaan ko namang may mangyari sa kanyang masama? Bago pa magkaaksidente ay pipigilan ko na 'yon. Ako muna ang haharapin nila bago si Oikawa.

At saka tinanong ko rin si Teru at sabi niya after a year ay pwede na ulit ako mag-donate ng dugo. Kahit ubusin pa ni Oikawa ang dugo ko hindi ako lalaban.

Halos mga shirt na may three-fourth sleeves ang lagi kong suot sa school nang magsimula akong magpatattoo. Hindi naman napapansin ni Oikawa 'yon kaya okay lang.

Naiwas na rin agad ako kapag natawa siya dahil paniguradong ang sunod noon ay panghahampas niya. Delikado dahil namamaga pa ang braso ko. Minsan ay nalayo ako pero madalas ay nililipat ko si tabi ko si Kuroo para siya ang mahampas.

"Ang sakit naman, Oiks!" hinimas ni Kuroo ang braso niya.

"Sorry," tumatawa niyang sabi at bahagyang hinaplos ang braso ni Kuroo.

What the hell?

Kumunot ang noo ko dahil sa napapanood ko sa harap ko. Sinamaan ko ng tingin si Kuroo pero nagpapa-baby lang siya kay Oikawa at umaaktong sobrang sakit ng braso kahit na hindi naman mukhang malakas ang pagkakahampas ni Oikawa!

"OA mo Kuroo." Tinulak ko siya palayo kay Oikawa.

Hahayaan ko na nga na mahampas ako ni Oikawa. Okay na na masaktan ako kaysa haplusin niya ang braso ni Kuroo, tss.

"Ang sakit kaya!"

Inirapan ko siya. Kaming tatlo lang magkakasama dahil may klase si Bokuto at Osamu. Malapit na rin magsimula ang klase ko pero sinamahan ko muna si Oikawa mag-lunch dahil wala raw siyang kasabay. Bumuntot naman si Kuroo dahil wala raw siyang magawa.

Hindi rin halata na may tattoo siya. Dahil sa may collar bone siya nagpalagay ng isang bible verse na maikli. Pero kapag gumagalaw siya minsan ay nahahawi ang t-shirt niya at nakikita ang kaunting bahagi noon.

Katulad ngayon... na agad napansin ni Oikawa.

"Hoy, Tetsurou Kuroo."

Nagulat si Kuroo sa pagtawag ni Oikawa ng buong pangalan niya. "Ano? Katakot naman 'to."

"Nagpa-tattoo ka?"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kuroo at mabilis na inayos ang t-shirt niya. "Oo pati si..." pinanlakihan ko siya ng mata. "P-Pati si Boks hehe."

"Talaga?"

"Yup! Trip lang namin. Wala magawa ganoon."

Inayos ni Oikawa ang buhok niya saka ngumiwi. "Mga baliw. Siya sige na, mauuna na ako. Salamat sa pagsama mag-lunch!"

Kinawayan niya kaming dalawa. Ginulo pa niya ang buhok ko bago siya tuluyang umalis. Napa-buntong hininga ako dahil sa kaba.

"'Di mo pa rin sinasabi?"

Umiling ako at inayos ang buhok. "Hindi pa. Pagkatapos na ng pangatlong session."

"Ikaw din." Kibit balikat niya.

Pero natapos ang pangatlong session ay hindi ko rin nasabi kay Oikawa dahil busy kaming dalawa sa pagtapos ng requirements. Tinambakan kami ng mga professor namin ng plates kaya hindi rin ako nakakasama sa gala ng tropa.

Pinikit ko ang mata ko at sumandal sa malambot kong sofa para makapagpahinga. Dalawang plates pa ang kailangan kong tapusin. Kahapon ay tinawagan ako ni Oikawa dahil inaantok na naman daw siya habang nagrereview, 'yon lang din ang naging pahinga ko kahapon.

Tumayo ako para makapagtimpla ng kape. Nang makabalik sa lamesa ay nakita ko ang phone ko na biglang umilaw. May text si Suga.

Suga:

Uy, rest ka rin minsan. Hindi maganda 'yung tuloy-tuloy ang paggawa noh, nakaka-strain ng brain :)

Nitong mga nakaraang linggo ay madalas kaming magka-text pero wala namang malisya. Masarap siya kausap dahil palagi siyang may topic na naiisip at madali siyang patawanin.

Madalas din ay kung hindi sila Kuroo o Oikawa ang kasama kong mag-lunch ay siya ang kasama ko.

He's great.

But something's missing.

Bumuntong hininga ako at nag-reply sa kanya.

Ako:

Will take note of that, Suga. Thank you. Pahinga ka rin. Wag puro readings haha.

Napatingin ako sa pintuan ng unit ko nang biglang tumunog 'yon. Ni hindi ko namalayan na may pumindot ng password ng condo!

Kunot noo kong inabangan kung sinong papasok. Baka si Mama? Bibisita dahil weekend ngayon? Pero agad na nanlaki ang mata ko nang makita ko si Oikawa.

"Hey..." bati ko.

Nilapitan ko siya pero hindi agad siya nagsalita. Then I saw him looking at my shoulder. No, at my tattoo. Shit, naka-sando pa naman ako ngayon dahil nasa condo lang ako!

Mas lalo akong nagulat nang mabilis siyang lumapit sa akin habang laglag ang panga. "What the..."

"Sorry," kinagat ko ang labi ko.

I don't even know why I'm saying sorry. Dahil sinuway ko siya? Dahil nagpa-tattoo ako kahit alam kong ayaw niya?

Hindi siya umimik at nanatiling nakatitig sa tattoo ko. Hindi ako nagsalita at hinintay ang sasabihin niya dahil natatakot ako.

What the hell, Haj. Natatakot ka sa sasabihin ni Oikawa!? Nasaan na 'yung tapang mo noong nagpapa-tattoo ka?

"Ang astig nito, Haj."

"Huh?"

I stiffened when I felt his fingers slowly caressing my arms. Parang paru-paro ang mga daliri niya na humahalik sa braso ko. If I didn't actually see his fingers touching me I would think I'm hallucinating.

"Patingin. Hubarin mo damit mo, dali!" Pumalakpak pa siya na para bang na-eexcite.

O...kay? Not the reaction I'm expecting but okay.

Hinubad ko ang suot kong sando at saka siya muling lumapit. Kinagat ko ang labi ko at umiwas ng tingin dahil seryoso at titig na titig talaga siya sa katawan ko. I don't know why the room feels so hot all of a sudden.

"Bakit hindi mo sinabi, huh? Akala ko sila Kuroo at Boks lang nagpa-ink?"

Bahagya akong yumuko dahil mas matangkad ako sa kanya. "Sasabihin ko naman dapat... naging busy lang tayo."

"Uh-huh," naupo siya sa sofa at humalukipkip. Ngayon ko lang napansin na may dala pala siyang pizza at isang bucket ng chicken joy. "Bagay sa'yo. Pero, yuck, pa-cool kayong magkakaibigan talaga!"

Humalakhak siya. Natawa rin ako. Kinuha ko na ang shirt ko at sinuot ulit 'yon bago tumabi sa kanya.

"I pierced my ears, too."

"What the!"

Napalunok ako nang hawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi ko at nilapit sa kanya.

"Dear god!" aniya habang nakatingin sa isang tainga kong may black earring. "Haj, nagpapapogi ka na? Ano, nagpapa-hot ka na?"

"Tss," binaba ko ang kamay niyang nakahawak sa pisngi ko. "Bakit hot na ba ako para sa'yo?" ngisi ko.

Inirapan niya lang ako kaya natawa ako.

"Shut up! Ano pinopormahan mo na si Suga?"

Umiling ako sa tanong niya. Itinabi ko muna ang mga gamit ko bago binuksan ang dala niyang pagkain.

"Hindi raw. I can hear the gossips hanggang Commerce building, Haj."

Sinulyapan ko siya. "Anong sinasabi sa tsismis?"

"'Yung iba sabi nililigawan mo pa lang pero madalas kong naririnig boyfriend mo na. You eat lunch sometimes daw. Tapos sabay pa kayong nauwi."

Kumuha siya ng isang pizza. Tinitigan ko lang siya pero hindi niya ako tinatapunan ng tingin. I want to see something in his eyes. Just... anything.

Pero nang lingunin niya ako ay wala akong nakita. He just smiled. The same damn smile that makes me question everything.

Huminga ako ng malalim. "Nagsasabay nga kami kumain o umuwi minsan pero hindi kami. Hindi ko rin siya nililigawan."

"Bakit naman? He's pretty and he looks kind, too."

Umiling lang ako. I don't know, too, Oikawa.

"Wala ka bang nagugustuhan?" tanong niya ulit.

I crossed my arms while staring at him. He's wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts pero parang may iba. I can't pinpoint what pero may kakaiba sa kanya. O baka mas magandang sabihing, may kakaiba na sa akin.

"W-Wala..." I lied.

I know for sure I'm lying. I don't know about what though. I don't like someone pero bakit pakiramdam ko nagsisinungaling ako sa sagot ko sa kanya.

"Liar."

Gulat akong napatingin sa kanya.

"What?"

"You're lying. Kilala kita, Haj. Sino 'yan?" lumapit pa siya nang bahagya.

Umiwas ako ng tingin dahil agad kong naamoy ang bango niya. His hair smells like strawberries and his body smells like my body wash. Alam ko dahil pareho kami ng ginagamit na body wash.

He’s as simple as always. Normal na mapula ang labi niya at ang pilik mata niya ay mahaba. He's the typical pretty boy noon pa man pero ngayon... he's stunning. Napakurap ako nang matauhan dahil kinalbit niya ako.

"Huy!"

Tumikhim ako at umayos ng upo. "Wala nga. Sasabihin ko naman sa'yo kapag mayroon."

"Talaga lang, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. Humalukipkip pa siya sa harap ko na parang hindi naniniwala.

"Oo, hindi ako katulad mo naglilihim."

"Nakakainis 'to! When did I hide anything from you!?"

Tumawa ako ng malakas nang itulak niya ako. Pilit kong binabalewala ang naramdaman ko kanina pero pilit bumabalik doon ang pag-iisip ko.

Seeing Oikawa in a different way, even just for a second, shook my faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are very much appreciated! thank you mwapssss ♥


	3. #PrayForSirHaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #PrayForSirHaj
> 
> word vomit coming thru ulet hehhahahas

**Haj (3)**

“I feel like dying.”

Napatingin ako kay Oikawa na nasa harap ko. Yumuko siya sa lamesa at pumikit. Halos madali na niya ang mga plates na ginagawa ko kaya marahan kong tinapik ng ruler ang braso niya.

“Plates ko, Tooru. Ikaw uulit n’yan kapag nalukot ‘yan.” Irap ko.

Hindi siya sumagot. Sinulyapan ko ulit siya. Mukhang pagod na pagod. Kanina pa kami nakatambay dito sa unit ko. Midterm na kaya nag-ccraming na naman kaming dalawa.

Gusto rin sanang pumunta nila Kuroo rito pero tinanggihan ko dahil ayaw ko nang may kasama kapag nagawa ako ng plates. Bigla nga lang nambulabog si Oikawa dahil nakakaakit daw ang kama niya sa condo niya kaya rito siya sa unit ko nag-aral.

Hinayaan ko na dahil tahimik lang naman mag-aral ‘to.

Tumayo ako at nag-init ng tubig para mapagtimpla siya ng hot chocolate.

Pagkatapos ay nilapag ko ‘yon sa tabi niya, malayo sa plates ko at mga balance sheets niya. Na-trauma na ako. Dati ay mahilig akong mag-kape habang naggagawa ng plates pero nang isang beses na matapunan ang mga gawa ko ay hindi na ulit ako uminom malapit sa mga blueprint ko.

Saglit niya ‘yong tinapunan ng tingin. “Ano ‘yan, Haj? Kape? I can’t drink coffee.” Nguso niya.

“I know. Hot chocolate ‘yan.”

Tumango siya at sumimsim doon. Bumalik ako sa upuan ko at nanatili naman siyang tulala.

“Haj,”

“Oh?” kunot noo kong tanong sa kanya.

“Nagmumukha ka nang columnar sa mga mata ko.”

“Ikaw mukha ka nang ruler sa paningin ko.”

Naramdaman ko agad ang pagsipa niya sa paa ko sa ilalim ng mesa. Napangiwi ako dahil ang lakas ng pagsipa niya!

“Ganon? Are you saying that I’m flat? Walang pwet, ganon?”

“W-What?” Nanlaki ang mata ko sa sinabi niya pero agad ding napangisi dahil halos umusok ang ilong niya sa inis.

I can’t believe his mind immediately concluded that.

I jokingly looked at his butt like I’m checking him out. Kunot na kunot ang noo niya at gusto kong matawa dahil halatang nagtitimpi lang at inis na inis na siya sa ginawa ko.

“Come with me to the gym, then.”

“Excuse me lang, Haj, ha. Nag-ggym kaya ako!”

“Sinong kasama mo?”

“Si Ushi.” He shrugged while drinking hot chocolate.

I cocked my eyebrows at that. Ang tagal ko na siyang niyayaya mag-gym and he always decline my offer tapos ngayon…

“Really?”

“Oo! Tapos after gym kakain din kami.” Humalakhak siya.

Hindi ako umimik. Inilapag niya malapit sa mga tapos na plates ko ang mug na iniinuman niya. My eyes then widened with that move!

“Holy shit, Tooru. Ilayo mo ‘yang mug sa mga plates ko!”

Taranta kong iniwas ang mga ‘yon. Napatayo pa ako kaya nagulat din siya sa ginawa ko.

“So OA, Haj!” tumayo rin siya at inilayo na ‘yon.

Naglakad siya sa may kusina habang nililigpit ko na ang mga papel na tapos na para mailagay ko na sa isang folder. Mahirap na baka mamaya ay may tubig na dala ‘yon pagbalik.

Pero nagulat na lang ako nang bigla siyang sumigaw. Napatakbo agad ako sa kusina at nakitang basang-basa na ang t-shirt niya ng hot chocolate at nagkalat na ang basag na mug sa sahig.

Mabilis akong lumapit at hinawakan ang t-shirt niya sa laylayan para hindi ‘yon madikit sa tiyan niya. Mainit pa naman ‘yong iniinom niya!

“The fuck happened?”

Hawak niya rin ang t-shirt niya sa may bandang dibdib. “What the hell is that, Haj!?”

May itinuro siya sa lababo at agad kong nakita ang laruang daga na mukhang totoo. Napamura ako dahil doon. Dala ‘yon nila Bokuto noong isang araw nang mag-inuman kami. Naiwan na nila dahil wala na rin namang may pake roon.

Bumuntong hininga ako. “It’s a toy, Tooru.”

“Bakit ka may ganyang thing dito?”

“Dala nila Boks. Magbihis ka muna.” Inalalayan ko siya palabas ng kusina. Mabuti na lang ay suot niya ang slippers na binigay ko sa kanya kanina. Maingat ko siyang nilayo sa mga bubog.

Pinapasok ko siya sa kwarto ko at naghanap ako ng damit sa closet ko.

Ibinato ko sa kanya ‘yon. “Change your clothes. May wipes din d’yan sa drawer or better yet, shower.”

Tumango siya. Ni-lock ko ang pinto at saka lumabas ng kwarto. Dumiretso ako sa kusina at nilinis ang nabasag na mug. Itinapon ko na rin ‘yung lintik na dagang ‘yon.

“Hey, I borrowed your shorts, ha? Nabasa rin pala shorts ko.”

Nakabalik na ako sa lamesa nang lingunin ko si Oikawa at halos manigas ako sa nakita ko.

I don’t know why he looks so good even with my simplest shirt. Hinubad niya rin ang suot niyang board shorts at suot niya ang isa sa mga boxer shorts ko. What the… fuck…

“Wala na ba akong naiwan na damit dito?” Naglakad siya na parang walang nangyari at lumapit sa akin.

Napalunok ako. Manipis lang ang white shirt at pambahay ko lang talaga but I can’t let go of the idea that he’s wearing my fucking t-shirt.

Umiwas ako ng tingin. Get your shit together, Haj. Para kang tanga.

“W-Wala na. Naibalik ko na noong isang beses ‘di ba?”

Sabay kaming bumalik sa dining area. “Dapat pala nag-iiwan ako rito ng damit.”

“Para saan naman?”

“Para kapag may ganitong mga aksidente. Saka kapag nakikitulog ako rito, ganon.”

“Y-You...” Huminga ako ng malalim. I tried so hard not to stutter. “You can borrow my clothes.”

Kita ko ang gulat sa mga mata niya. “Talaga? Wow! Nawala na ang maselang Iwatot!” Humalakhak siya. “Then I’ll plan a sleepover here tapos I’m not gonna bring any spare clothes. Keri?” He’s asking like he knows that I’m going to say no.

“Sure, go on.”

“Sinabi mo ‘yan ha!”

I swallowed hard. Nang-asar pa siya pero ang naiisip ko lang ay ang sinabi niya kanina.

Mariin kong pinikit ang mga mata ko. Bihira kaming maghiraman ng gamit dahil medyo maarte nga ako sa damit at alam niya ‘yon. Pati ako ay nagtataka dahil pumayag ako sa sinabi niya. And it’s not even the first time that he’ll sleep here in my condo pero… fuck… ramdam na ramdam ko ang pagtayo ng mga balahibo ko sa katawan.

Hindi na siya nagsalita dahil binalikan na niya ang balance sheets at calculator niya. Pero ako naman itong sobrang distracted. I can’t stop staring at him. Centralized naman ang buong condo pero pinagpapawisan ako ng malamig.

Maya’t maya niyang sinusuklay ang mukhang malambot niyang buhok kaya napapatingin ako sa leeg at collarbone niya. He’s so serious right now that he’s pouting so hard. Ganyan siya kapag focus sa isang bagay. His pouting lips are naturally pink. His cute little nose is so small. His eyelashes are long, too at kapag kumukurap ay parang hinahalikan nito ang itaas na bahagi ng pisngi niya.

Halos mapasinghap ako when he licked his lips before biting it.

Damn it. What the hell is happening to me.

“Pahangin lang ako saglit.”

Batid kong napatingin si Oikawa sa sinabi ko pero hindi ko na siya nilingon at naglakad na palabas ng condo.

Kailangan kong umalis dahil hindi ko alam kung ano na ba ‘tong mga naiisip ko. Frustrated kong ginulo ang buhok ko. Magpapalamig muna ako bago bumalik.

I don’t know where I would go. Naglakad-lakad lang ako hanggang sa makarating ako sa isang convenience store malapit lang sa condo.

Bumili ako ng ilang mga canned beer para stock sa bahay. Ilang pagkain din na pwede naming meryendahin ni Oikawa mamaya.

Nang makabayad ay biglang tumunog ang cellphone ko. Dinungaw ko ‘yon at nakitang si Kuroo ang natawag.

“Oh?” sagot ko.

“Boss! Tapos ka na sa plates?”

Tinulak ko ang pintuan ng convenience store at naglakad pabalik. “Malapit na, bakit?”

“Mababaliw na ata ako! Punta ako d’yan.”

“Hindi pwede. Nandito si Tooru.”

Narinig ko ang pagtawa niya. “Ah kapag si Tooru, pwede noh?”

Umirap ako dahil sa kaartehan niya. “Hindi naman kasi maingay ‘yon.”

“Ha? Anong maingay? Bakit mag-iingay, Haj.” humalakhak siya kaya agad kong binabaan ng tawag.

Gago.

Pucha parang mas hindi ko yata kayang bumalik ngayon sa condo.

Ilang beses pa akong naglakad-lakad sa lobby bago nagpasyang umakyat na. Pagkarating ko roon ay nakaupo pa rin si Oikawa sa dining area pero may katawagan na sa phone.

“Oh, wait, nandito na si Haj.” Nilingon niya ako at sinilip ang mga dala ko. “Sige, susunod ako. Bye!”

Tinaas ko ang kilay ko sa kanya bilang pagtatanong.

“Si Suna. May hindi kasi siya maintindihan sa isa naming subject kaya magkikita kami.” Nagliligpit na siya ng gamit.

“Kayo lang?”

Tumango siya. “Yup. Balik ko na lang ‘tong damit mo, Haj. Also, nanghiram pala ako ng board shorts.”

“H’wag na. Iyo na lang pareho.”

I don’t want to admit but… I like it when he wears my clothes.

Malala na nga ako. Umiling ako at kinuha mula sa kanya ang ilan niyang dalang libro.

Tipid siyang ngumiti at hinayaan akong gawin ‘yon. “Okay. Iwan ko muna d’yan ‘yung mga damit ko. Nalabhan ko na ‘yon, nakasampay sa comfort room mo.”

Tumango ako at saka kinuha ang susi ng kotse ko kasama ang phone at wallet.

“Ihahatid na kita.”

Hindi na siya humindi dahil hindi naman siya nagdala ng motor ngayon. Tahimik lang kaming dalawa sa loob ng sasakyan. I don’t even know what to say to him when my mind is a mess right now. Hindi ako makatingin sa kanya ng diretso at hindi rin naman siya nagkekwento kaya hindi kami nag-uusap.

“Sa SM lang ba?”

“Yup.”

Niliko ko ang sasakyan at agad naming natanaw ang mall. Nang itigil ko ang sasakyan ay mabilis niyang kinalas ang seatbelt niya pero hindi siya nagtatagumpay.

“Why is this acting like a…”

Ngumisi ako at bahagyang lumapit sa kanya. Ako na ang nagkalas ng seatbelt.

“Para naman itong bago sa sasakyan ko.”

“I know!” tumawa siya. “Mag-motor ka na lang din kasi.”

Umirap ako at umayos ng upo. “I-text mo ko kapag uuwi ka na. Susunduin kita.”

“H’wag na. Finish your plates na lang.”

“Baka gabihin kayo.”

Tiningnan ko ang relo ko ko at nakitang alas tres na ng hapon.

“Kasama ko naman si Suna. Susunduin ‘yon panigurado ni Osamu kaya sa kanila na ako sasabay.” Umamba na siyang lalabas kaya in-unlock ko na ang pintuan.

Hindi na ako nakipagtalo dahil siya naman talaga ang masusunod at hindi na ako magpupumilit pa. Pinasadahan ko ng daliri ang buhok ko.

“Alright.”

“Text kita kapag nakauwi na ako.” Ngumiti siya.

Tumango ako. Diretso na ang tingin ko sa kalsada kaya hindi agad ako naka-react nang biglang inilapit ni Oikawa ang mukha niya sa akin.

“Haj,”

Nilingon ko siya at naramdaman ko ang isang daliri niya sa pisngi ko. Ngiting-ngiti siya dahil sa biro niya pero wala akong ibang makita kung hindi ang mukha niyang sobrang lapit sa akin.

“Bye!” humagikgik siya at saka patakbong lumabas ng kotse hanggang sa mawala siya sa paningin ko.

Sobrang lakas ng pagkabog ng dibdib ko. Hindi ko maintindihan. Napalunok ako at binalikan ang dinaanan niya kanina.

Nakabalik lang ako sa ulirat nang may bumusina sa likod ko kaya pinasibad ko na ang sasakyan.

Hindi pa rin mawala sa pisngi ko ang pakiramdam ng daliri niya. At ang malapit niyang mukha… akala ko talaga… Hinampas ko ang manibela dahil hindi rin ako matigil sa pag-iisip tungkol doon.

“Damn it. Damn it!”

Hindi agad ako bumaba sa kotse nang makarating sa parking ng condo. Pumikit ako nang mariin at saka sumandal. I let the quiet atmosphere get to me.

I’ve been with Oikawa since grade school. Magkapit-bahay kami sa probinsya at lumaki na lang ako na kilala ko na siya at ang pamilya niya. Ganoon din siya sa akin. Dahil nga magkapitbahay kami ay siya ang lagi kong kasabay pumasok at umuwi galing school noon. Siya rin kapag weekends. Siya sa holidays. Siya tuwing sembreak. Siya kapag Christmas break. Siya sa summer. Siya lang palagi.

That’s why it’s no wonder we became close friends. May kanya-kanya rin naman kaming circle of friends sa school pero sa kanya pa rin sa huli.

Sabay din kaming lumuwas ng Maynila para dito mag-kolehiyo. We are very comfortable with each other. Lahat ata alam ko na sa kanya. Pati ang mga ayaw kong ugali sa isang tao ay napapakisamahan ko pagdating kay Oikawa.

Walang kaso at malisya sa akin at sa kanya kung sa iisang kama kami natutulog. Hell, he can even change his clothes in front of me and I won’t feel anything.

But that was when we were younger.

Noong lumaki kami ako na mismo ang umiiwas sa mga ganoong bagay dahil parang wala lang sa kanya. Kapag magbibihis siya ay lalabas ako at i-lolock ko ang pinto para walang pumasok sa kwarto kung saan siya nagbibihis. When he comes over to our house to sleep he would insist that I sleep beside him pero kapag tulog na siya ay nalipat ako sa sofa sa labas. Babalik minsan sa kama bago mag-umaga pero madalas ay hindi na at sinasabi ko na lang na maaga ako nagising.

Medyo touchy din siya kaya nahahawa ako sa kanya. He would hug me when I’m feeling sad or down. I would offer my shoulders when he wants to cry. He would hold my hand when I feel scared or anxious. I would ruffle his hair because that’s my favourite move.

Pero bakit ako nawiwindang na ang lapit ng mukha ni Oikawa sa akin kanina? Or is it because I expected more? Dahil akala ko hahalikan niya ako?

Hinilamos ko ang mukha ko dahil sa frustration. I know something has changed. Alam at ramdam ko ‘yon. But what is it? Dahil nga ba matatanda na kami at hindi na kami mga bata? Pero ako lang ba ang nakakaramdam ng ganito o pati si Oikawa?

Ano ba itong nararamdaman ko? Nadadala lang ba ako sa mga tukso nila Kuroo o talagang… meron na?

Bumuntong hininga ako. If this is just a random person I met in campus I wouldn’t hesitate and think too much. But this is Oikawa, my bestfriend, we are talking about. Ayaw kong magpadalos-dalos dahil isang maling salita o aksyon na gawin ko sa kanya ay paniguradong hindi na magiging katulad ng dati ang relasyon namin.

And I don’t want to risk Oikawa over something trivial which is my fucked up feelings. Lalo na’t alam kong naguguluhan lang ako.

Hindi ako sigurado sa nararamdaman ko and I don’t want Oikawa to know that I’m thinking about… this. Hindi ko guguluhin ang isipan niya lalo na’t alam kong may something sa kanila noong Ushiwaka na ‘yon. I’m so fucking confused and I don’t want to cloud his mind.

Humigpit ang hawak ko sa manibela. Yeah, right. Oikawa has someone else and it will never be me. Hindi niya ako magugustuhan dahil bestfriend niya lang ako. This fucked up feelings will stay like this, bottled and unheard. It will fade away.

Halos dalawang linggo kaming hindi nagkita ni Oikawa dahil sa midterm exams at requirements. Sila Osamu, Kuroo at Bokuto ang madalas kong kasama. Kahit puro kagaguhan ay hindi ko rin naman maiwan.

Pero sinong niloko ko? Alam ko sa sarili kong iniiwasan ko siyang makita. Iniiwasan ko rin ang maunang magtext sa kanya dahil… well… nakita ko silang magkasama ni Ushiwaka nitong mga nakaraang araw na hindi kami nagkikita. I don’t know, wala lang ako sa mood makipag-usap sa kanya. Pakiramdam ko kasi sariwa pa ang nangyari noong ihatid ko siya sa mall. And I hate how I can’t forget about his face up close pero parang hindi man lang sumasagi sa isip niya ‘yon.

It’s kinda funny coz he’s there hanging out with someone else. Na parang hindi niya ginulo ang isipan ko noong isang beses. He’s laughing with him na parang ayos lang kahit hindi ako magparamdam ng dalawang linggo samantalang miserable na ako rito.

Nasa isang Korean restaurant kami nang matapos ang huli naming exam. Umorder din sila ng soju at sila-sila lang ang nag-ggrill dahil wala ako sa mood.

Sinilip ko ang cellphone ko at hinanap ang pangalan ni Oikawa sa inbox. His last text was sent that night.

Tooru:

Nakauwi na ako, dad lol.

Mapait akong napangisi. Damn, I miss him. Bakit natitiis niya ako?

I sighed and composed a message.

Ako:

Hey…

Padabog kong binaba ang phone ko sa lamesa. Fuck. I can’t even send that message. Ibinulsa ko na lang ang cellphone ko at nakinig sa usapan nila at hindi na muna inisip si Oikawa.

“Ang hindi ko lang talaga maintindihan ay bakit mas mataas si Bokuto sa akin?”

Tumawa kami sa sinabi ni Kuroo. Hindi pa rin siya maka-move on na mas mataas ang grade ni Bokuto sa kanya roon sa isa naming major.

“Point five lang, Kuroo! Napakasama ng ugali mo.”

Umiling si Kuroo. “Hindi e. Si Hajime, tanggap ko kasi napakagaling n’yan. Si Osamu, sige, pwede na. Pero ikaw? No offense pre, mas magaling ako sa ‘yo.”

Pinagmumura ni Bokuto si Kuroo at saka binato ng lettuce. “Sira talaga ‘yang ulo mo.”

“Dinamay niyo pa ako d’yan.” Umirap si Osamu at nagpatuloy sa pag-iihaw ng baboy.

“Insecure si Kuroo, ew.” Tukso ko.

Tinulak niya ako at tinuro pa gamit ang tongs na hawak niya kahit hindi naman siya natulong sa pagluluto.

“Ugali nito! Porke’t ikaw ang pinakamataas kanina!”

Ngumisi ako at nagkibit balikat. “Wala e, ganyan talaga.”

“Yuck, ang yabang!”

Nagpatuloy kami sa asaran at kwentuhan pero syempre si Kuroo lang ang laging napipikon. Nakaubos din kami ng anim na soju pero nabitin sila kaya lumipat kami sa isang KTV bar sa malapit.

Wala pang sampung kanta ang nakakanta namin ay maingay at nagkakalat na si Bokuto at Kuroo. Si Osamu ay hindi masyadong nakanta at nainom lang din. Kahit ako ay hindi na nakiagaw sa mic. Ipinaubaya na namin ‘yon sa mga hindi magaganda ang boses.

Humagalpak ako nang tumayo pa si Kuroo sa lamesa at nagsayaw nang tumugtog ang Unbreak My Heart.

Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at natatawa habang vinivideo-han siya.

“Pang blackmail ko ‘to sa’yo, gago!”

Pero parang wala siyang naririnig dahil nagpatuloy lang siya sa pagsayaw. Kadiri, ampota!

Naiihi ako. Lumabas muna ako saglit ng nirentahan naming kwarto at nakangising nagtungo sa banyo.

Pagkatapos kong maghugas ng kamay ay lumabas ako saglit para bumili ng kahit anong inumin na makakatanggal sa amats noong tatlo. Lasing na sila at tiyak ako na naman maghahatid sa mga ‘yon. Ayokong sukahan nila ang kotse ko dahil ibababa ko talaga sila sa damuhan.

Mga weak.

Kamalas-malasan pa dahil pagkatapos kong bumili ay biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan. Bumalik ako sa loob at naghanap ng pwedeng mabiling payong.

“Miss, saan ‘yung mga umbrella niyo?” tanong ko sa cashier sa may counter.

Sinilip niya saglit ang estante bago ako nilingon. “Sold out na, sir.”

Kapag sineswerte ka nga naman!

Ang layo pa naman nitong convenience store dahil nawili ako sa paglalakad. Naiwan ko rin ang cellphone ko roon sa KTV.

Wala akong choice kung hindi ang sumugod sa ulan.

Ang ending wala nga silang hangover pero nagkasakit naman ako.

Sobrang sakit ng ulo ko paggising at ramdam kong mas mainit kaysa sa normal ang katawan ko. Hindi ako nagsusuot ng t-shirt o sando kapag natutulog kaya lamig na lamig din ako.

Hinila ko pataas ang comforter at sinubukan ulit matulog pero bago pa ako makatulog ulit ay tumunog ang phone ko.

Pikit ang isang mata ay binasa ko ang group chat namin nila Osamu.

_**Arki Bois** _

Kuroo: Bait talaga ni Papa Haj. Wala tuloy akong hangover

Bokuto: Hoy pucha naiwan ko ata yung folder ng plates ko sa ktv

Osamu: Nasa akin bobo

Bokuto: Sakit naman non Papa Samu

Kuroo: Bobo ka pala e

Bokuto: Mas mataas pa rin grades ko kaysa sayo

Kuroo: Tangina mo foul

Osamu: HAHAHAHAHA

Haj: Fuckers I’m sick

Bokuto: HALA PAPA HAJ!?

Kuroo: Tinatamaan pala ng sakit ang mga demonyo :O

Osamu: Pahinga ka Haj.

Nag-video call din sila saglit para tingnan ang lagay ko pero puro ‘mm’ lang ang sinasagot ko dahil sobrang sakit ng ulo ko.

“H’wag kang umungol, Haj. Baka akalain ng kasama ko sa bahay nanonood ako porn.” Rinig ko ang nakakarinding tawa ni Kuroo na sinabayan pa ng dalawa kong mababait na kaibigan.

“Fuck you…” I mouthed.

I’m so drained. Binaba ko na rin ang tawag kahit na on going ang call nilang tatlo dahil hindi ko rin naman maintindihan ang pinagsasasabi nila. Ni hindi ako makatayo kahit na nauuhaw ako dahil sobrang sakit at bigat ng ulo ko.

I’m not the type to get sick dahil lang naulanan pero dahil na rin siguro sa fatigue ay tinamaan na nga ako ng sakit.

Hindi pa nag-ttrenta minutos noong tumawag sila Kuroo ay tumunog na naman ang cellphone ko. Hindi ko na tiningnan ‘yon. It’s probably Kuroo just sending memes.

Nakatulog ako at nagising na masama pa rin ang pakiramdam. I should get up and at least eat something so I could drink meds. Pinilit kong bumangon pero bago ako tuluyan makatayo ay bumukas ang pintuan.

And then I saw a hallucination of Oikawa.

“Hoy, don’t stand up.” Pumasok siya sa loob at binaba sa side table ko ang tray na dala niya.

Lumapit siya sa akin at pinaupo ng ayos sa kama. Ipinatong niya rin ang comforter sa kalahati ng katawan ko.

Kunot noo niya akong tiningnan. “Why are you shirtless? You’re sick na nga, e.”

Kumuha siya ng t-shirt sa closet ko at inabot sa akin ‘yon. Wala sa sarili kong sinuot ‘yon dahil titig na titig lang ako sa kanya. Nang makabalik siya sa tabi ko ay dala na niya ang tray na hawak kanina. May tubig, gamot at isang tasa ng bagong lutong noodles doon. Ibinaba niya ‘yon sa tabi ko.

Nanatili ang mga mata ko sa kanya. I can’t believe I’m dreaming of him right now. Wait, gaano ba kataas ang lagnat ko at nag-hhallucinate na ako?

Damn, do I miss him that much?

“Kumain ka, okay? Tapos inumin mo ‘tong gamot mo. Babasain ko lang itong bimpo, tuyo na e.”

Nilingon ko ang towel na kinuha niya na nasa gilid ng kama. Do I want him to take care of me that much that I dreamed of him doing that?

Sinundan ko siya ng tingin papasok sa banyo hanggang sa makalabas siya. He’s wearing a polo shirt, ‘yung ka-partner noong regalo niya sa akin, and black shorts. I can’t help but stare at him.

Nang makabalik siya at napansin na hindi pa ako nakain ay kinuha niya ang kutsara.

“Eat, you fool.”

Saglit niyang hinipan ang sabaw at inilapit sa bibig ko ang kutsarang may lamang sabaw. Hindi ko alam kung dahil ba nilalagnat ako pero ang init ng pisngi at leeg ko.

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa pagsubo sa akin ng noodles. Kaya ko naman pero parang nanghihina ako at mas gusto ko itong ginagawa niya. At dahil panaginip lang naman ‘to ay pinagbigyan ko na ang sarili ko.

Wala akong panlasa kaya umayaw na ako nang pangalahatian ko na ang noodles.

Bumuntong hininga lang siya at hindi na ako pinilit. Which is rare, knowing how Oikawa gets everything he wants me to do. Hindi nga lang niya alam na ganoon pala ang epekto niya sa akin.

“Bakit ka ba nagkasakit?” tanong niya habang inaabot sa akin ang gamot. Inalalayan niya pa ako sa pag-inom. Ibinalik niya sa lamesa ang tray bago muling naupo sa tabi ko.

Sumandal ako sa head board bago siya tinapunan ng tingin.

“Umulan kagabi…” my voice is hoarse.

“Then nagpaulan ka?”

Pumikit ako ng mariin dahil ang sakit ng ulo ko. “Naulanan.”

“Kung hindi pa ako tinawagan nila Kuroo hindi ko malalaman na may sakit ka. Why didn’t you text?”

Pagod kong iminulat ang mga mata ko. Unti-unti akong lumapit sa kanya at dahil sa panghihina ay hindi ko maipulupot ang braso ko sa katawan niya. Pinatong ko na lang ulo ko sa pagitan ng ulo niya at balikat. Pilt na sinisiksik ang sarili sa kanyang leeg.

Agad kong naamoy ang pamilyar niyang bango at naramdaman ko rin ang paghaplos niya sa likod ko. And that’s when I realized, he’s here. He’s real.

Pero gusto ko pa ring makasigurado.

“Are you real?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not hallucinating, am I?”

I heard him chuckle. “No. I’m real.”

Hindi ako sumagot. The way he stroke my hair is so comforting that I almost fell asleep.

“Masakit ba ulo mo?”

I nodded.

“Sleep ka na ulit. I’m just here.” Bulong niya.

I hold his waist and tried to move him closer to me. Hindi ko nagawa pero siya na ang kusang lumapit which made the demons inside my stomach rejoice.

“I missed you…”

Hindi ko nakilala ang boses ko. Halos hindi ko nga marinig ang sinabi ko pero alam kong narinig niya dahil sobrang lapit ko sa kanya. There’s no way he wouldn’t notice my heart beating so fast, too.

“Ako rin, Haj. I missed you, too.”

Damn, I wish I’m always sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading mga kakosa!!!! ♥♥♥


	4. #WetDreamsNiSirHaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #WetDreamsNiSirHaj

**Haj (4)**

"Ang init mo talaga, Haj."

Nag-aalala ang boses ni Oikawa pero hindi ko siya tinitingnan. Nanatili ako sa komportable kong posisyon sa kanyang leeg.

"Mm,"

Tinapik niya ang likod ko at saka pilit na nilayo sa kanya. He didn't even exert too much effort dahil sobra ang panlalambot ko. Ngumuso ako dahil sa ginawa niya. I want him in my arms.

Bahagya siyang tumawa at saka tumayo.

"Papatayin ko 'tong aircon. You’re sick na nga tapos naka-high pa ‘to. Tss."

Pinatay niya ang aircon at saka pumasok sa banyo. Hindi rin naman siya nagtagal ay lumabas siyang may dalang isang palanggana ng tubig. Bumalik siya sa tabi ko at aktong yayakap ulit sa kanya ay pinigilan niya ako.

"Wait lang, Haj. Pupunasan muna kita."

Bumuntong hininga ako. Pinanood ko lang siyang basain ang towel at pigain bago dinampi sa balat ko.

Kinilabutan ako dahil sa lamig. "It’s so cold." Napapaos kong sabi.

"Syempre po, mas maganda nga na mas malamig. Gusto mo lagyan ko pa ng yelo?" umirap siya at nagpatuloy sa ginagawa.

Hindi na ako umimik at nagpatuloy lang siya sa ginagawa. Sumunod na lang din ako dahil ayaw kong magalit siya at saka gusto ko nang magpahinga.

"Kabila naman," saka ko binigay sa kanya ang kabila kong braso. Nang matapos ay inalalayan niya akong mahiga. "Sleep na ulit."

Umiling ako. "Dito ka lang."

"Oo, dito lang ako. Ang kulit mo talaga kapag may sakit." Ngumiwi siya.

Little did he know sa kanya lang ako makulit.

Saglit akong pumikit at pinatong ang isang braso sa mata ko. Nang maramdaman ko ulit ang presensya niya sa tabi ko ay nagmulat ako.

"Uuwi ka na?" tanong ko.

Umiling siya at bahagyang ngumiti. "I’m gonna take care of you."

Umiwas ako ng tingin at mariin na pumikit. Simpleng bagay at simpleng salita pero parang tangang kumakabog ang dibdib ko dahil sa sinabi niya. Parang masisira na ang ribcage ko dahil sa lakas ng pintig ng puso ko. Pucha.

Kinagat ko ang labi ko nang maramdaman ko ang palad niya na sinusuklay ang buhok ko. Kahit na mainit ako ay mas mainit ang kamay niya na dumadampi sa balat ko. I can't believe I'm so hyper aware of everything he does. Kahit ang mumunti niyang paghinga ay naririnig at nararamdaman ko.

Was I like this before? O talagang ngayon lang?

I can't remember when I started being like this around him.

Dinalaw agad ako ng antok dahil sobrang komportable ng paghaplos niya sa buhok ko. Nagising ako nang maramdaman ang pagdampi ng basang towel sa mukha ko.

Una kong nakita ang mukha ni Oikawa.

“Sorry,” bulong niya at nagpatuloy sa pagpupunas sa leeg ko. “Pinupunasan lang kita. Ang taas pa rin ng lagnat mo.”

Pinakiramdaman ko ang sarili ko. Masakit pa rin ang ulo ko at ang lalamunan. Ramdam na ramdam ko rin ang init na nanggagaling sa katawan ko. Hinayaan ko siya sa ginagawa niya habang pinagmamasdan ko siya. Nakasuot na siya ng pangtulog, basa rin ang buhok. Mukhang bagong ligo.

“Anong oras na?” napapaos kong sabi.

Nilingon niya saglit ang alarm clock ko sa gilid bago ako muling binalingan ng tingin.

“Six o’clock. Iniintay ko na lang kumulo ‘yung lugaw. Shower first before eating.”

Tumango ako. Aalalayan niya sana ako papuntang banyo pero pinigilan ko siya at ginulo ang buhok niya. Ngumiwi siya.

“Kaya ko pumunta sa banyo. Baka gusto mong paliguan pa ako?”

Umirap siya kaya natawa ako.

“H’wag kang gagamit ng mainit na tubig ha! Kailangan malamig para mawala ‘yung init sa katawan mo.” Sermon niya.

Tumango ako bago pumasok ng banyo. “Opo, para kang si Mama e.”

Hindi ko na narinig ang sinabi niya. Mabilis lang akong naligo kahit na medyo labag sa kalooban ko dahil ang lamig lamig ng hinandang tubig ni Oikawa! Parang nilagyan pa ata ng yelo?

Lumabas ako pagkatapos kong magbihis at agad kong nakita ang kunot na noo sa akin ni Oikawa.

“Parang walang sakit kung manamit, ah?”

Sinulyapan ko ang suot kong sando at boxers.

“Ganito talaga ako manamit sa bahay. Minsan nga wala pa akong pang-itaas.”

“I don’t care!” dinuro niya ako ng sandok kaya umiwas ako.

“What’s your problem, Tooru?” I chuckled pero agad ding tumigil. Kahit na pagtawa ang sakit sa ulo.

He rolled his eyes at me and went inside my room. Pagkalabas niya ay may dala na siyang jacket at jogging pants. Ibinato niya ‘yon sa akin.

“’Yan ang suotin mo. You need to sweat.”

Aangal na sana ako pero isinuot na niya sa braso ko ang jacket.

“H’wag na makulit, Haj, please?”

I sighed. Kapag talaga siya na ang nagsasabi ng please nawawala lahat ng gusto kong sabihin pabalik.

“Alright.”

Suot ang jogging pants at jacket ko ay nahiga muna ako sa sofa para makapagpahinga habang inaantay ang niluluto ni Oikawa. Pinagpahinga ko ang ulo ko sa braso ko at pinanood siya sa ginagawa.

Malaya ko siyang napagmamasdan mula rito. Suot niya ang brown kong apron habang may hawak na sanse.

“Ano bang niluluto mo?”

“Bacon. Ouch!”

Napatawa ako dahil bahagya pa siyang napapatalon habang nagpiprito.

“Be careful.”

Hinalikan niya ang likod ng palad niya na natalsikan ng mantika. “Ang sakit. Kaasar.”

Nanatili ang mga mata ko sa kanya. Its weird how happy I’m feeling seeing Oikawa cook in my kitchen. Simple lang naman ‘yon kaya nakakapagtaka na parang may kung ano sa kaloob-looban ko. I hate how much I love this scene. I hate how I would do anything to have this view every day.

Nang matapos siya magluto ay lumapit na ako sa lamesa. Hindi niya ako hinayaan na tulungan siya sa pag-aayos kahit ng plato at baso.

“Maupo ka lang d’yan at magpagaling.” Aniya sabay lagay ng isang tasa ng lugaw sa harap ko.

Pinagsilbihan niya ako. Hinintay ko siyang maupo sa harap ko. I looked at him and saw that he’s tying his bangs.

Cute.

Medyo pawis at basa ang kanyang buhok. May sakit talaga ako dahil bumaba ang tingin ko sa leeg at collarbone niya. Natauhan lang ako nang maupo na siya sa upuan niya.

“Kain.”

I nodded. Muntik na akong mapatawa nang matikman ang lugaw. Damn, buti na lang pogi si Oikawa.

Sinulyapan ko ang kinakain niyang bacon at tinapay.

“Gusto mo?” tanong niya.

Umiling ako. “No.”

Medyo maalat ang lugaw. Partida wala pa akong panlasa n’yan, ha.

Mabilis niyang naubos ang pagkain niya. Nakahalumbaba lang siya habang pinapanood akong mabagal kumain. At ang abusado man pero hiniling ko na sana mapansin niyang nanghihina ako at subuan katulad kanina. But it didn’t happen.

“Tagal nating hindi nagkita, noh?”

Bahagyang umangat ang gilid ng labi ko. So, napansin din pala niya?

“Busy ka, e.”

Umismid siya. “Baka ikaw. Hindi ka nga nagtetext.”

Muntik ko nang mabitawan ang kutsarang hawak ko. He was waiting for it?

“Bakit hindi ikaw ang nagtext?”

Dahil kung talagang gusto niya akong kausap ay siya ang gagawa ng paraan ‘di ba?

“Kasi nga po busy ka po. Nakita ko kayo ni Suga noong Wednesday. Yayayain sana kitang mag-lunch, e.” bahagya siyang tumawa.

My eyebrows furrowed. Pilit kong inalala ang nangyari noong araw na ‘yon. Wednesday? Wednesday… Architectural Interiors ang subject bago mag-lunch… pinasa ko ang plates ko kay Sir Ukai. Naglakad ako pabalik sa Building 3 at nakita siya kasama si Ushijima kaya inis akong nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Tapos nakita ko si Suga na mag-isa. Niyaya niya akong maglunch at um-oo ako.

“You saw us?”

“Mm,” tumango siya at bahagyang umiwas ng tingin. Hindi ko naman maalis ang titig ko sa kanya. “Tinawag kita pero hindi mo ko narinig.”

Kunot na kunot pa rin ang noo ko.

“I saw you with Ushijima… sa labas ng building niyo?”

“Ah, oo. Sinamahan niya akong hanapin ka. Nakita mo rin pala ako? Why didn’t you call me?”

I shrugged. “Figured you were busy. Bakit hindi siya ang sinama mo mag-lunch?” nag-taas ako ng kilay sa kanya.

Ngumuso siya at muntik na niya akong tusukin ng tinidor kaya umiwas ako.

“Bakit!? Bawal ka na bang yayain ng lunch ngayon, ha? Porke’t may pinopormahan ka na d’yan.”

Hindi ako umimik at bumuntong hininga. Suga’s just a friend. I want to say pero sumasakit ang ulo ko kapag nagsasalita.

Kung anu-ano ang kinwento niya tungkol sa nangyari nitong nakaraang linggo na hindi kami nagkausap. He passed all his exams, mataas ang nakuha niya sa isang mahirap na major, nag-Tagaytay sila kahapon nila Suna after midterms, miss na raw niya ang probinsya at ang lutong bahay ng Mama niya at kakanin ni Mama. And I willingly listened to all of it.

Pagkatapos kong kumain ay agad niya akong dinalhan ng tubig at gamot. Dalawa ang pinainom niya sa akin. Isa para sa lagnat at ang isa ay para sa sakit sa lalamunan.

After that, tinulak niya na ako papasok ng kwarto dahil magliligpit pa raw siya. Kailangan ko na raw magpahinga kaya hindi na ako nakipagtalo pa. Nag-toothbrush at naghilamos muna ako pagkapasok ng kwarto.

Binuksan ko ang aircon at naupo sa kama habang nanonood ng TV. Gusto ko nang matulog but I want to wait for him.

Hindi nagtagal ay pumasok na rin naman siya.

“Aba! Bakit bukas ang aircon?” nakapameywang pa siya nang mapansin ‘yon.

“Para hindi ka mainitan. Dito ka matutulog ‘di ba?” sagot ko habang naghahanap ng magandang papanoorin. Tinigil ko ‘yon sa HBO.

Magkasalubong ang kilay niya nang pinatay ang aircon.

“Napakakulit talaga! Kailangan mo ngang pagpawisan.”

Umirap ako at kumuha ng isang unan. “Tss, paano ka? Pagpapawisan ka.”

“So? Ang mahalaga mawala ang init sa katawan mo. Mangyayari lang ‘yon if you sweat, okay?”

Nilapitan niya ako at naupo sa tabi ko. Tahimik lang kaming nanonood ng movie. Naramdaman ko rin ang pagkaantok. Nahuhulog na ang mga mata ko kaya napasandal ako sa balikat ni Oikawa.

“Lie down, Haj…”

“Mm,”

Nahiga ako. Inayos niya ang comforter ko at muling hinaplos ang buhok ko.

“May side effect ba ‘tong gamot? Inaantok na agad ako.” Nakapikit kong tanong.

Narinig ko ang munti niyang halakhak. “Meron ata? Nakaka-hallucinate rin daw ‘yan.” Biro niya.

I smirked. I looked at him and I almost pulled him for an embrace when I saw him already staring at me.

Hindi ko makilala ang mga titig niya, hindi dahil may sakit ako at nahihilo, kung hindi dahil hindi 'yon pamilyar.

"Y-Yakapin mo ako..." I whispered.

Bahagya akong umusod at tinapik ang space sa tabi ko. Nakita ko ang paglunok niya kaya tinapik ko ulit ang tabi ko.

"Come here."

He bite his lips before lying beside me.

Tumagilid ako para mapagmasdan siya pero hindi niya ako tinatapunan ng tingin. I don't know if I'm like this because of the fever or it’s the side effect of the meds or it's my honest feelings that are talking.

"Tooru,"

Matagal bago siya sumagot.

"Ano?"

"Hug me, please."

Suminghap siya at nakita ko pa ang bahagya niyang pag-irap. I chuckled pero natigil ang pagtawa ko nang bumaling na siya sa akin. I saw something in his eyes, I swear. 'Yung lagi kong hinahanap pero hindi ko naman mapangalanan.

What the hell is that?

Why does it make my heart beat like crazy?

"Kung wala ka lang talagang sakit, naku!" bumubulong-bulong pa siya at sa wakas, saka ko naramdaman ang braso niya sa may beywang ko.

Pero ang layo niya pa rin. May espasyo pa rin sa pagitan namin at kahit malaya kong nakikita ang mukha niya ay ayaw ko ng ganito.

Ang bagal ni Oikawa. Hinawakan ko rin ang beywang niya at dahil naiinip ako ay hinugot ko ang natitirang lakas ko para mahila siya palapit pa lalo sa akin. Bahagya pa siyang napasigaw.

Pinalo niya pa ako sa dibdib ko at natawa lang ako.

"Haj!"

"Sshh, nasakit ulo ko."

Isiniksik ko sa leeg niya ang ulo ko. He feels closer this time, just the way I wanted. He smells so good. Mas hinigpitan ko pa ang pagkakayakap ko sa kanya.

"Para kang tanga..."

"Hmm."

I unconsciously played with his hair. Hinila niya pataas ang comforter para matabunan ang katawan ko. Naramdaman ko rin ang patuloy niyang paghaplos at minsang tapik sa aking likod.

And I think I'm hallucinating because I can almost hear his heart beating as fast as mine.

O baka nga nababaliw lang ako. It's probably my heart, nadadamay lang ang kanya dahil sobrang lakas ng sa akin.

Dinalaw din ako ng antok maya-maya. Naalimpungatan na lang ako dahil nakaramdam ako ng uhaw. Pinakiramdaman ko ang sarili ko. I don’t feel sick anymore bagama’t medyo mainit pa nga ako. And when I opened my eyes I saw Oikawa sleeping beside me kaya agad akong napangiti.

Hindi ko alam kung anong oras na pero madilim na at ang tanging ilaw ay sa may balkonahe. It perfectly lit half of his beautiful face.

He looks so peaceful and relaxed. I stared at his features at nakakabaliw na isipin na ganito pa rin siya kaganda kahit tulog siya. How can be that possible?

Tinitigan ko ang paborito kong bahagi ng kanyang mukha. His long eyelashes and thin pink lips. Napatagal ang titig ko sa bahagyang nakaawang na kanyang mga labi. I hate that my first thought was _I wonder how it feels to kiss him._

God damn it, Haj!

Mariin akong pumikit at nag-isip ng kung anu-ano para ma-distract ako. Biogesic. Plates. Ruler. Gitara. Balance sheets. Cuff bracelets. Pink roses. Lips... Tooru...

Fuck!

Gusto kong sabunutan ang sarili ko dahil sa takbo ng utak ko pero nasa mga bisig ko si Oikawa. Kung kanina ako ang nakasiksik sa kanya ay siya na ngayon ang nasa may dibdib ko. His hot breath is tickling me and it's pulling me away from all the possible reasons I could think of.

Ni hindi na ako makapag-isip ng maayos!

I want to kiss him so bad.

And I blame the fever and the meds. Umakyat na ata sa ulo ko ang lagnat. Kung anu-ano na ang naiisip at nararamdaman ko.

Unti-unti ay nilapit ko ang mukha ko sa kanya. Bahagya pa akong tumigil nang maramdaman ko ang ilong niya sa ilong ko. Shit. Am I really gonna do this?

Umiling ako at pilit na nagpigil. No, Haj. Shut up. Shut up, you’re not gonna cross a line here.

Bahagyang nanlaki ang mata ko nang makita kong gising si Oikawa at nakatingin sa akin. Although only half of his face is seen clearly alam kong titig na titig siya sa akin.

My heart pounded in my ears. Hindi ko alam ang sasabihin ko!

Mapupungay ang mga mata niya at mukhang inaantok pa. I let my heart do the talking. Hinayaan ko ang sarili kong magpadala sa gustong gawin ng puso ko.

I brushed his eyes with my thumb. Napapikit siya at nagpadala sa ginagawa ko. I touched his nose and stroked his cheeks at nang makaabot sa kanyang mga labi ay halos mahugot ko ang hininga ko.

“Can I kiss you?”

He slowly blinked, then he whispered. “You can.”

That was my cue. I didn’t expect him to answer me yes but fuck this shit! Bahala na!

Kusang pumikit ang mga mata ko nang maglapat ang labi naming dalawa.

Demons inside my stomach set off their fireworks when I finally settled on his lips. Mga gagong 'yon. Sila ang dapat sisihin dahil sila ang may pakana sa nangyayaring 'to ngayon.

Pakiramdam ko rin ay nalutang ako. Hindi ko alam. Is this because of the fever? O baka epekto ng gamot? Hindi ko maalala na ganito ako kalala kapag nagkakasakit.

I stopped my thoughts and savoured the moment.

So... that's how it feels.

Kissing him is like diving from a cliff. Nakakatakot sa umpisa dahil hindi mo alam kung gaano kalalim ang babagsakan mo. Saka mo lang malalaman when you try and took the risk. That the water is calm and peaceful despite being cold. That you would like to try diving again because you don't mind falling as well as drowning. That's how it feels to kiss Oikawa.

I was about to let go when Oikawa responded from my kiss.

Nanlaki ang mata ko dahil sa sobrang gulat at saka tiningnan siya. His eyes are still close but his lips are moving! I’m going insane! Mababaliw na talaga ako at binabaliw mo pa ako lalo Oikawa. Tangina.

His kisses are soft and shallow. Taliwas sa mga demonyo na nagpaparty sa tiyan ko. I hate them.

Tumigil ako sa paghalik at halos tumakbo na ako palabas ng kwarto nang makita ang dalawang mga mata ni Oikawa na nakatitig lamang sa akin. He’s not even speaking. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko.

Hindi siya kumikibo at natatakot ako na baka may nasira na ako sa pagkakaibigan namin. Agad kong sinisi ang mga demonyo sa tiyan na hindi man lang nag-iisip.

Pero ako itong may utak! Bakit hindi ako ang nagpigil?

Kinakabahan akong tumitig sa kanya. And just like always, even though he's my bestfriend, I can't seem to read his mind.

Hundreds of emotions are swimming inside his eyes but I can't even name one.

He's still silent which made me worried. Did I really ruin our friendship? Oo, I ask for his consent but… what if hindi lang talaga siya humindi dahil ayaw niyang mapahiya ako? What if he’s really angry? Gusto kong magalit sa sarili ko dahil napagtanto ko na ako talaga ang dapat sisihin imbis na ang mga demonyo. But he doesn't look angry. He's not frowning, either. In fact, he looks kinda sad. Tahimik siya pero maingay ang mga mata niya.

I bite my lips to distract myself from the loud and thunderous beating of my heart.

"Are you mad?" tanong ko.

Nanatili ang titig niya sa akin bago hinila ang comforter pataas sa katawan ko. Malungkot siyang ngumiti bago sumagot.

"Sleep, Haj."

Kumunot ang noo ko dahil sa sinabi niya. Magsasalita na sana ako pero bigla siyang pumikit para matulog. What the hell was that?

I sighed. Maybe he's really mad. Nagsisisi siguro siya na pinayagan niya akong halikan siya. Maybe he regrets kissing me, too. I want to punch myself. I couldn't blame my actions to anyone because that's on me. Ako lang ang naunang magtanong kaya ako ang may kasalanan.

Although I can't help but curse those evil things inside my stomach. Stupid demons.

Pumikit na rin ako at dahil masakit pa rin ang ulo ay agad na hinila ng antok.

Tuyo ang lalamunan ko pagkagising. Binalingan ko ang orasan sa aking side table at nakitang alas-otso na ng umaga. Pawis na pawis din ako at hindi na ako nahihilo. Medyo masakit pa rin ang lalamunan pero hindi na katulad kagabi.

I searched for Oikawa but he's not inside my room. Nasaan na kaya ‘yon?

Tumayo ako at hinipo ang noo at leeg ko. My fever’s gone. Mukhang magaling nga ang gamot na pinainom sa akin ni Oikawa kagabi, ah? Napangiti ako at nagtungo sa banyo para magtoothbrush at maghilamos.

Pagkalabas ko ay tatawagin ko na sana si Oikawa pero bigla akong napatigil nang may maalala.

Wait.

Blurred images of what happened yesterday came rushing in.

Midnight. Moon. Eyes. Pair of lips. Kiss. Cliff. Sad smile. Tooru.

What the hell? Where are those images coming from?

I kissed Oikawa!?

Nanlaki ang mata ko nang mapagtantong ‘yon nga ang nangyari! Pero blurred at halos hindi ko matandaan. Parang panaginip lang. Parang nag-hhallucinate lang ako!

Well, I could be hallucinating. Sabi niya ay side effect noong gamot ang hallucinations. But I thought he’s kidding when he said that. Should I ask him if I kissed him? Pero paano kung hindi naman talaga at panaginip ko lang ‘yon? Nakakahiya! Baka sabihin pa ni Oikawa pinagpapantasyahan ko ang labi niya kaya napanaginipan ko na!

At ano namang gagawin ko kung totoo nga na hinalikan ko siya? It will be awkward, hindi lang sa akin pero lalo na sa kanya. Will it offend him if I say I don’t remember it that much? Fuck. If it’s true that I kissed him hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko dahil hindi ko masyadong maalala ‘yon!

Shit. Nagtagal pa ako sa kwarto at napatalon pa ng bahagya nang may kumatok sa pinto.

“Haj?”

Si Oikawa!

He’s still here. Is that a good sign?

Tumikhim ako. “Yeah?”

“You’re awake na pala. Lumabas ka na d’yan, let’s eat!”

Hindi na ako sumagot at saka binuksan ang pintuan. Magulo ang buhok niya at suot ulit ang apron kong brown.

“Good morning!” ngiting-ngiti siya.

Is that a normal reaction for someone who just kissed your bestfriend?

Pinagmasdan ko ang mukha niya pero walang kakaiba sa reaksyon niya. He doesn’t even look awkward or uncomfy. Did the kiss really happen?

“Morning…”

Hinaplos niya ang noo at leeg ko bago ang kanya para mapagkumpara. “Ayan, magaling ka na! Para sure uminom ka ulit noong gamot hanggang mamayang lunch, okay?”

“Alright.”

Sabay kaming nagtungo sa dining area at kumain. Maya’t maya ang sulyap ko sa kanya para makahanap ng clue o ano man pero wala akong makita.

Nang matapos na akong kumain at siya ay nangangalahati pa lang ay nakapagpasya na akong tanungin siya.

“Tooru,”

“Oh?”

I cleared my throat. “Kagabi…” tumigil sa kalagitnaan ang kutsara niya. “M-May nangyari ba?”

Hindi agad siya sumagot kaya kinabahan na ako. Binaba niya ang kutsara at saka uminom ng tubig.

“What do you mean?”

Shit. Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ko.

“Kahit ano. Wala ba akong ginawa sa’yo or… anything?”

“Meron.”

Nanlaki ang mata ko. The fuck? So it was real? I kissed him!?

Humalakhak siya dahil sa reaksyon ko. “Ang higpit noong pagkakayakap mo hindi ako makahinga kaya lumipat ako sa sofa!”

Wha- What!?

Lumipat siya? Kung ganoon…

“Anong oras?” tanong ko.

Saglit siyang nag-isip. “When you feel asleep lumipat na ako. Why?”

“Hanggang umaga?”

“Oo. Why? May nangyari ba?”

“M-May… may napanaginipan lang ako.”

Narinig ko pa ang kunyaring gulat niyang sigaw. “Haj, what’s that? Wet dreams!?”

Nag-init ang mukha ko dahil sa sinabi niya especially because I feel guilty. Hindi naman siya wet dreams but I kissed him in my dreams! Humagikgik siya nang makita ang reaksyon ko.

“I’m just kidding!”

Umiling na lang ako at tinulungan siya sa pagliligpit pero pinapalayas niya lang ako. Pinunasan ko na lang ang lamesa at saka naunang magtungo sa living room.

Last night was a dream. Hindi ko alam kung matutuwa ba ako na panaginip lang ‘yon o hindi. I don’t really remember everything before it happened at kung anong iniisip ko bago ko ginawa ‘yon pero ramdam ko pa rin ang labi ni Oikawa na para bang totoong nangyari ‘yon.

So how can it be a dream?

But I should be relieved, right? I didn’t ruin our friendship. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko kung totoong ginawa ko ‘yon at hindi na ako pinapansin ni Oikawa ngayon.

Sinilip ko siya na nagliligpit pa rin sa kusina. Tumayo ako at lumapit sa kanya.

Hindi niya napansin ang presensya ko sa likod niya kaya bahagya siyang napatalon nang yakapin ko siya mula sa likod. I felt him stiffened because of that move. Isinandal ko ang noo ko sa batok niya at hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak sa beywang niya.

I’m sure he can feel my heart beating so fast. Hindi ko rin alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ko at niyakap ko siya.

Maybe I just want to feel him.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” I whispered.

He relaxed and continued washing the dishes. “Asus, naglalambing.”

Napatawa ako at nanatili kami sa ganoong posisyon.

Even though I said I should be relieved that the kiss didn’t happen, a little part of me wished it was not a dream. It’s a pity that it was not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥


	5. #RealizashunNiSirHaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #RealizashunNiSirHaj

**Haj (5)**

Nakatambay kami sa square bench habang naghihintay ng susunod na klase. Busy sa paglalaro sa kani-kanilang mga cellphone si Osamu at Bokuto. Si Kuroo ay may binabasa sa mga handouts niya na isang himala at ako ay nagla-laptop.

Siniko ako ni Kuroo pero hindi ko siya binalingan ng tingin.

"Ano?"

"Pinuntahan ka ni Oikawa noong may sakit ka?" tanong niya.

Kunot noo ko siyang binalingan. "Oo, sinabi mo sa kanya?"

Tumango siya bago ngumisi. "You're welcome, boss."

Umirap ako bago umiling. I don't want to admit that I feel grateful for what he did. Lalaki lang ang ulo nitong gagong 'to.

Ever since the night I dreamt of kissing Oikawa something really has changed. Pansin ko na dati ang pagbabago sa nararamdaman ko pero ngayon I can't help but act on it. Hindi katulad dati na pinipigilan ko pa ang sarili ko.

Whenever I see him gusto ko laging hinahawakan ang kamay niya. Hindi ko rin mapigilan ang minsang pag-akbay at pagyakap sa kanya. Fuck. I'm going insane. Lalo na dahil hinahayaan niya lang akong gawin ang mga bagay na 'yon.

Is that a good thing?

No! It's a bad thing. That means he doesn't feel nervous around me. Hindi katulad ko na parang tangang kinakabahan sa tuwing nakikita ang mukha niya miski ang dulo ng buhok niya. I get nervous whenever I try to hug him scared that he'll push me away.

I had this talk with myself last night and after not sleeping yesterday I came up with an answer.

I do like him.

I like Oikawa so damn much and I'm so afraid 'coz I know he doesn't feel the same way.

Araw-araw, pagkagising ko, mukha niya agad ang unang pumapasok sa isip ko. It happened so naturally as if it had been that way all along.

Hindi ko alam kailan at paano nagsimula. Parang nagising na lang ako isang araw na ganito na, may nararamdaman na ako sa kanya. I don't even remember how I survived those days where I didn't admit it to myself. Dahil ngayong naamin ko na sa sarili ko 'yon ay mas gumaan ang loob ko. Parang may kung anong nakadagan na bagay sa dibdib ko na biglang nawala.

Alam ko namang wala akong pag-asa sa kanya. All I want to do is to make him feel loved. Even just as his bestfriend.

"Matagal ka bang nagkasakit, Haj?" tanong ni Osamu habang ang mata ay nasa nilalaro.

"Isang araw lang,"

"Syempre, alagang Oikawa!" sabat ni Bokuto.

Sinamaan ko siya ng tingin pero hindi niya kita dahil busy sa nilalaro.

"Sarap ba mag-alaga, Haj?" halakhak ni Kuroo.

Pinagmumura ko silang lahat pero tinawanan lang nila ako. I'm going to die first before I tell them how I feel about Oikawa. Hirap ko na ngang aminin 'yon sa sarili ko at sa kanya, sa kanila pa ba!?

Dinungaw ko ang tumunog kong phone at nakitang may text.

Suga:

Magaling ka na ba? You were sick last Saturday 'di ba? :(

I sighed. Ngayong naamin ko na sa sarili ko na gusto ko si Oikawa I feel guilty talking to Suga. I don't want to lead him on especially now that I like Oikawa more than I want to admit.

But I should be polite atleast? So I replied.

Ako:

Yup I'm already fine. Btw who told you?

Suga:

Everyone knows kaya? Hahaha.

My eyebrows furrowed. How will they know? Sila Kuroo lang naman ang sinabihan ko na may sakit ako. Knowing Oikawa he wouldn't broadcast this, too.

Ako:

Huh? How?

"Hoy mga bugok, may sinabihan ba kayong may sakit ako?"

Sinulyapan nila ako pero mga mata lang ni Kuroo ang nanatili sa akin.

"Bakit?"

Naningkit ang mga mata ko sa kanya. This asshole did something. I’m sure of it.

"Sabi ni Suga alam daw ng lahat na may sakit ako." Tinaasan ko siya ng kilay.

Narinig ko agad ang mga pinipigilang tawa nila Bokuto at Osamu. Sinulyapan ko sila at hindi naman sila makatingin lahat sa akin.

"Tanungin mo si Kuroo..." nguso ni Osamu kay Kuroo.

Nagsalubong na ang kilay ko. "What the hell did you do again?"

Tinaas niya ang dalawang kamay na parang sumusuko.

"Nagpost lang ako sa group natin sa facebook!"

Lumakas na ang halakhakan nila at binaba na ni Bokuto ang phone niya para makatawa nang tuluyan. Mabilis kong kinuha ang phone ko at binuksan ang facebook. Ang daming messages at notifications pero dahil naka-log out ang facebook ko ay ngayon lang lumabas lahat.

Pinindot ko agad ang group ng university namin at hinanap ang post ni Kuroo.

"Gago talaga ‘tong si Kuroo!" rinig kong sabi ni Osamu. Pero kahit na ganoon ang sinasabi niya ay dama kong natutuwa siya sa nangyayari.

"Kunyari pa kayo, e. Natuwa naman kayo sa ginawa ko."

Hindi ko na inintindi ang sinasabi nila dahil nahanap ko na ang post ni Kuroo.

Nang mabasa ko 'yon ay gusto ko siyang sapakin agad.

> **Tetsurou Kuroo:**
> 
> Hi guys. Nilalagnat po ang pinaka-gwapong arki student sunod sa akin na si Sir **Hajime Iwaizumi**. Any donations are welcomed po! Chat na lang din po kayo if mayroong gustong pumunta sa condo niya para alagaan siya, ise-send ko sa inyo address. Kawawa naman ih ><

Nag-scroll ako at nakita agad ang comments ng ilang mga kaklase ko at mga babae at lalaking hindi ko naman kilala. Ang dami-dami ni hindi ko maisa-isa! May iilan pang mga shares 'yon.

Binatukan ko agad si Kuroo at uulitin ko pa sana pero nakatayo agad siya. Minura ko siya pero hindi siya natigil sa pagtawa.

"Pero brad, daming nag-PM sa akin, ha? Kahit 'yong nanalo sa pageant doon sa Engineering department e nagtanong tungkol sa'yo." Ngisi ni Kuroo.

"Gago, binebenta niyo na naman ako."

Binato ako ng papel na ginawang bilog ni Bokuto at tumama 'yon sa braso ko. "Kapal mo! Lugi nga kami sa pagbebenta sa'yo defective ka! Isang tao lang naman talaga gusto mo."

"Sino na naman?" kunyaring hindi ko alam.

"Sus! Nakakasuka ka, Haj," turo ni Bokuto sa akin. Tumawa si Osamu at bumalik si Kuroo sa tabi ko. "Kunyari ka pang hindi mo alam. Ano, kailan ka aamin na gusto mo si Oikawa?"

Umiling ako. Kahit ibitin nila ako patiwarik dito hindi ako aamin sa kanila. Hell, I won't.

"Siraulo. Sinabing parang kapatid ko na 'yon."

“Kapatid, kapatid! H’wag kami, Hajime!”

“Tigilan niyo nga ako. Kapag nakarating ‘yan kay Tooru, babanatan ko kayo isa-isa.”

Sinara ko ang laptop ko at niligpit isa-isa ang gamit namin.

Ngumisi si Osamu at humalukipkip. "Hayaan niyo na si Haj. Indenial pa kasi 'yan."

"Pati ba naman ikaw, Samu?" Bagsak ang balikat kong tanong.

He just shrugged at me while smirking.

I can't believe this. Siya na nga lang ang kakampi ko sa panggagago nila Bokuto at Kuroo sa akin pero sumasali na siya ngayon. Ni hindi niya pinigilan si Kuroo sa pagpost noon sa facebook!

Tinapik ni Kuroo ang balikat ko. "Para sumaya ka may ikekwento ako sa'yo."

Hindi ako sumagot at tiningnan lang siya. Sarap talaga suntukin ng mukha nito.

"Noong nagpost ako sa group noon, hindi nagcomment si Oikawa pero siya ang unang nagmessage." Kumindat pa siya. “Tapos tinawagan ko siya. Say salamat, Boss Kuroo!”

Tumikhim ako. I tried so hard not to smirk because of what he just said.

“So?”

He laughed so hard because of my question. "Yuck, pakipot! Sinabi ko sa kanya may sakit ka kasi nagpaka-bayani ka kagabi. Tapos I'm guessing pagkagising mo mukha niya agad nakita mo?"

Hinampas ko sa mukha niya ang nadampot kong notebook dahil pabiro niya pang inaangat-angat ang mga kilay niya.

"Corny mo, kadiri."

Tinukso-tukso pa nila ako pero hindi mawala sa isip ko ang sinabi ni Kuroo. Goddammit! Bakit? That's a normal Oikawa move! Dahil dati noong may sakit din naman ako napunta siya sa bahay and I would go to his if he's sick too. Bakit ngayon nag-iba na naman ang tingin ko roon?

Pumikit ako ng mariin para makalma ang sarili. My feelings are clouding my mind and logic too much.

The day went by normally. Noong pauwi na ako ay biglang umulan kaya kinuha ko ang payong mula sa bag ko. Bahagya akong napangisi habang binubuksan ang payong. Oikawa bought it for me. Bawal na raw akong magpaulan. But thinking about that day gusto ko ulit magkasakit, basta siya ang mag-aalaga sa akin.

Sumugod ako sa ulan at umikot pa papunta sa Commerce building kahit na malayo 'yon mula sa pinag-parking-an ko. Gusto ko lang doon dumaan. And if I'm lucky I might get to see him before I go home.

At parang mahal talaga ako ng nasa taas dahil uwian na nila. I saw Suna first before I saw Oikawa. They're talking and he's laughing with him about something.

I took my time walking towards him while admiring his figure. Mas mahaba na ang buhok niya ngayon at nangingibabaw ang kulay brown. It suits him so much.

Nang mas malapit na ako ay napalingon siya sa gawi ko at bahagyang nanlaki ang mata nang mamataan ako. Kumaway siya kaya ngumiti ako pabalik.

Seeing him excited because of me makes the demons inside my stomach jump from joy.

Binati ko si Suna at ilan nilang kaibigan bago bumaling kay Oikawa.

"Haj! What are you doing here?" ngiti niya.

Hindi ko masabing napadaan lang dahil ang layo nito sa building namin. I can't also say that I went here because I want to see him. That would be weird. But I'm his bestfriend he won't find it weird?

"Sinundo kita. Naka-motor ka 'di ba? You can't ride that thing because it's raining." I settled with that answer.

Tumingin siya sa akin na parang natatawa dahil sa inasal ko. "I can drive even if it's raining, Haj."

Kumunot ang noo ko. "No. The road is slippery."

The hell. I won't let him ride that thing lalo na dahil malakas ang ulan! Pero agad akong natauhan dahil sa sinabi ko. I don't want to deprive him of something. That's what I promised myself when I became his friend. But it's his safety we are talking about right now...

Tumawa siya. "Swerte mo hindi ko dala 'yung motor ngayon."

Nagpaalam siya sa mga kaibigan niya at saka dalawang beses akong tinapik sa balikat.

"Tara na."

Tumango ako at kinuha ang dala niyang portfolio. Hindi na rin naman siya umangal pa kaya nilagay ko 'yon sa loob ng bag ko. I put my arms around him para magkasya kami sa payong. Sa tapat ng Archi building ako nagpark kaya malayo pa ang nilakad namin.

Although we almost have the same height, hindi ko maaninag ang mukha niya dahil nakayuko lamang siya habang naglalakad kami. Maya’t maya ko siyang sinisilip dahil parang pinapanood niya ang paa naming dalawa.

"Are my shoes more interesting than me?" bulong ko.

"Huh?"

He looked up at me and I simply smiled at him. He's so pretty.

Bahagya kong inisod sa kanya ang payong para hindi siya mabasa. Hinila ko rin siya papalapit sa akin. Napansin naman niya 'yon kaya nilingon niya na naman ako.

"Hey, ikaw rin. You’re gonna get wet."

"I'm fine, though."

Diretso ang tingin ko sa nilalakaran namin. I heard him sigh. Nagulat na lang ako nang hawakan niya ang kamay kong nakahawak sa payong at bahagyang inisod 'yon para hindi ako mabasa.

"You’re gonna get sick na naman. Nababasa 'yung balikat mo, oh."

"Edi aalagaan mo ulit ako." Ngisi ko.

Umirap pa siya kaya mas lalo akong natawa.

"What a pain..."

I chuckled. Inilapit ko siya sa akin at pabirong nilagay ang ilong ko sa ibabaw ng pisngi niya para pang-gigilan siya. Mabilis naman niya akong kinurot sa braso. He also smelled like baby powder and strawberries. Mas lalo akong napangiti.

Hindi niya na tinanggal ang kamay niya sa kamay ko hanggang sa makarating kami sa kotse.

Binigyan ko agad siya ng towel nang makapasok kami sa loob ng sasakyan. Hindi ko rin tinapat sa kanya ang aircon dahil baka lamigin siya.

"Bakit pala hindi mo dala ang motor mo?" tanong ko.

"Sabi sa news kanina uulan nga raw. Natatamad ako mag-kapote, e." he laughed while drying himself.

Umiling ako at ngumisi. Bahagyang nanlaki ang mata ko nang kunin niya ang kamay ko at pinunasan niya ang braso kong nabasa rin ng ulan kanina.

It was the same move he did when I was sick but today it's different. Iba dahil maayos ang pag-iisip ko. Hindi masakit ang ulo ko at wala akong sakit. I can't blame the fever with what I'm feeling. I can’t blame the meds with my heart beating erratically from my chest. Totoong pakiramdam ko lang ito. Umiwas ako ng tingin.

Nang matapos siya ay binuhay ko na ang makina at pinasibad ang sasakyan.

"I'll pick you up starting tomorrow. H'wag mo na dalhin ang motor mo." Suhestiyon ko.

Nakita ko ang pagnguso niya. Binaba niya ang salamin sa unahan niya at bahagyang inayos ang buhok.

"Ayaw."

"Why?"

"Ayaw ko nang nagmamadali ako, Haj. Lagi ka pa namang maaga kumilos."

I smirked. "No. Late ka lang gumising."

Sinulyapan ko siya dahil traffic. "You know I'm not a morning person."

"Then I'll call you every morning."

May binulong siya pero hindi ko narinig. I stepped on the gas when I saw the green light.

"What?"

"Wala!"

"Bakit ka nagagalit? I just want to pick you up because it's the rainy season. Delikado sa daan. Kaskasero ka pa naman."

Hinarap niya ako at bahagyang tinampal ang braso ko. Kinagat ko ang labi ko para makapagpigil ng tawa.

"Excuse me?"

"It's the truth, Tooru."

Umiling-iling siya. He keeps on whispering things to himself na hindi ko rin maintindihan kaya hindi na ako umimik. He's probably cursing me nonstop, too. Gusto kong matawa.

Nang tumigil kami sa tapat ng apartment niya ay tila na ang malakas na ulan. Hindi ko rin agad in-unlock ang pintuan.

"Bababa na ako, Haj. Open the door."

Sumandal ako sa kinauupuan ko. "Not until you agree to me."

"Oo na! Pero hangga't matapos lang ang rainy season, okay?" he finally surrendered.

Bumuntong hininga ako. "Yeah."

I unlocked the car door but before he could go out I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his forehead. Mabilis na rumehistro sa utak ko kung anong ginawa ko. Kumalabog ang dibdib ko dahil sa kaba.

Scared that he'll push me away, lumayo ako ng kaunti sa kanya. That's when I saw him closing his eyes.

Shit.

"Bye," I whispered.

Tumango siya at bahagyang umiwas ng tingin sa akin. I don't know if I'm seeing things but I noticed that his cheeks turned pink.

Yeah, right. He blushed because of me!

"B-Bye." Aligaga at hindi siya makatingin sa akin so I locked the door again.

"Haj, ano ba. I need to go home!"

Ngumuso ako para mapigilan ang nagbabadyang mga ngiti. Mas lalo tuloy akong ginanahan asarin siya dahil sa pagpula ng pisngi niya. I'm sure it's not the first time I saw him blushed but it felt like the first time because I fucking made him blush! Me! I did that!

"Look at me first."

"W-What?"

Hindi pa rin siya makatingin. His gaze stayed outside.

"Look at me, Tooru."

Huminga siya ng malalim bago ako tinapunan ng tingin. Although his eyebrows are furrowed I don't think he's mad. Lumapit pa ako nang bahagya sa kanya at hinaplos ang mata niya gamit ang hinlalaki ko na siyang nagpapikit sa kanya. Bumaba rin ang tingin ko sa labi niya na ngayon ay half-open na.

My thumb stayed on his cheeks when he opened his eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Tooru." Bulong ko habang titig na titig sa magaganda niyang mga mata.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

I want to drown in his eyes. It felt like an infinite abyss I want to explore. Kung pwede lang ay titigan ko na lang ang mga mata niya magdamag. Idagdag mo pa ang makapal at mahaba niyang pilikmata. It's my favorite part of his, next to his thin lips.

Ngumiti ako at bago siya pinakawalan ay muli kong hinalikan ang noo niya. Hindi na siya umimik pa at ako na rin ang nagbukas ng pintuan ng sasakyan mula sa loob.

Hinintay ko siyang makapasok sa loob ng apartment bago ako umalis. Leaving my heart with him.

"Haj, nakita namin 'yung bestfriend mo kasama boyfriend niya." Ani Bokuto nang tumabi sa akin.

Katatapos lang ng huli naming klase sa araw na 'yon kaya nagtungo kami sa library para makagawa ng plates.

Nag-angat ako ng tingin kay Bokuto at Osamu. Wala si Kuroo dahil pinatawag ng isa naming professor.

"Sinong boyfriend?" nagtataka kong tanong.

"Edi si Ushijima. Sino pa bang boyfriend ni Oikawa?" sarkastikong sagot ni Bokuto.

"Tss. Hindi niya boyfriend 'yon." Halos singhalan ko silang dalawa.

"Oh? Eh sinong boyfriend ni Oikawa? Ikaw?"

Sinamaan ko ng tingin si Bokuto dahil sa sinabi niya pero wala siyang ginawa kung hindi ang tumawa. Tutuksuhin na naman ako ng dalawang 'yan kaya hindi na ako nagsalita pa.

Kaninang umaga, katulad ng mga nakaraang araw, ay tinawagan ko si Oikawa. Ginagawa ko na 'yon araw-araw para magising siya ng maaga dahil nga sinusundo ko siya. Minsan ay nagigising siya pero kadalasan ay kailangan ko pa siyang akyatin dahil pagdadating ko ay tulog pa rin siya. Kung hindi ko gagawin 'yon pati ako ay male-late.

"Martyr talaga 'yang kaibigan niyo." Ani Kuroo nang ikwento ni Bokuto na nakita nila si Oikawa kanina na kasama si Ushijima.

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that –"

Hinarang ni Kuroo ang kamay niya sa mukha ko at pinutol ang sasabihin ko. "Saulo na namin 'yang script mo, Boss Haj."

Umirap na lang ako at nagpatuloy sa paggawa ng plates habang patuloy nila akong tina-trashtalk sa harapan ko. Hinding-hindi talaga sila makakakuha ng sagot sa akin. Kapag nagsalita ako sa mga ‘to tiyak makakarating kay Oikawa. And I don’t wanna risk it.

"Brad, kinakamusta ka pala ni Suga. Nakasalubong ko kanina." Si Osamu habang nagddrawing ng kung ano.

"Bakit hindi na ba kayo nag-uusap?" tanong ni Bokuto.

Tumaas ang isang kilay ko. "Nag-uusap naman."

"Pinopormahan mo na?"

Umiling ako. "I don't like him that way."

Kita ko ang paglaglag ng panga ni Bokuto at Kuroo samantalang si Osamu ay natatawa lamang sa sagot ko. What's so surprising about that? Tss.

"Tangina nitong si Haj! Si Suga na ata ang pinakasikat sa batch nila, ampota, walang kwenta!" si Kuroo. "Kung ako lang ang type noon, naku talaga!"

"Edi pormahan mo." I challenged him.

Ngumiwi siya. "Ikaw naman type noon. Ayoko nga."

"Alam ko kung bakit ayaw pormahan ni Papa Haj si Suga." Ngiting-ngiti si Bokuto na parang tanga.

Tumango si Osamu. "Parang alam naman nating lahat kung bakit."

Syempre sasabihin na naman nila dahil 'yon kay Oikawa. At kahit totoo naman ay hindi nila maririnig sa akin ang sagot na gusto nilang makuha. Kahit patayin nila ako ngayon hindi ako aamin.

"Shut up."

Sabay-sabay kaming umalis ng library nang mabagot na. Niyakag nila ako na tumambay muna para magbilyar pero tumanggi ako.

“Ihahatid ko pa si Tooru.” Pagpapaliwanag ko.

Kita ko ang pag-ngisi ni Bokuto. “Syempre, Oikawa over everything. ‘Di ba, brad?”

“’Yung totoo? Bestfriend ka ba o grab driver?” tawa ni Kuroo.

Inismadan ko siya at tinaboy na sila nang makalapit ako sa sasakyan ko. Napapailing na lang ako habang nakikita ko silang naglalakad palayo habang naghaharutan. Hindi agad ako pumasok sa sasakyan at tinext muna si Oikawa.

Ako:

I parked near the library.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay nagreply na rin siya.

Tooru:

Sorry, Haj. Hindi ako makakasabay.

Kumunot ang noo ko. Paano siya uuwi kung ganoon? Commute? Delikado. At mukhang uulan ngayon, mahihirapan siyang mamasahe.

Ako:

I can wait for you.

Tooru:

Okay lang ako. Sasabay na lang ako kay Ushi.

Humigpit ang pagkakahawak ko sa phone nang mabasa ang huli niyang mensahe. It’s Oikawa over everything for me pero kapag ako para sa kanya… damn it! Ni ayaw kong isipin na ganoon nga!

Ginulo ko ang buhok ko at sumakay na sa kotse. Naiirita kong pinasibad ang sasakyan at hindi ko namalayang nakarating na pala ako sa bilyaran kung nasaan sila Kuroo.

Sabay-sabay nila akong nilingon nang padabog akong naupo sa bar stool katabi ng nirentahan nilang billiard table.

“Oh? Anong nangyari, lover boy?” tukso ni Kuroo.

Nagtitisa si Kuroo at Osamu ng kani-kanilang mga tako samantalang si Bokuto naman ang magb-break ng mga bola.

Tumayo ako at tinanguan ang mga bola. “Ako unang magb-break.”

Nagkatinginan silang tatlo pero hindi na sila nagsalita. Kinuha ko ang isa pang tako sa gilid at nagtisa. Tinabihan ko si Bokuto at nagbigay daan naman siya kaya yumuko ako para tumira.

Malakas ang pagkakatira ko at may tatlong bola ang nahulog. Hindi ko na sila inintindi pa at isa-isang hinulog ang kahit anong bola na makita ko.

I can still clearly remember that day when Oikawa told me that someone’s hitting on him.

Nagtatawanan kami nila Kuroo sa karinderya nila Ate Saeko nang mapansin ko sila Oikawa at mga kaibigan niya na naglalakad papasok doon. Kakawayan ko sana siya para makita niya ako pero may lalaki silang kasama na hindi pamilyar sa akin.

Nagsalubong ang kilay ko nang mag-usap sila sandali at pinagtutulakan pa ang lalaki ng mga kaibigan nito. Muntik na tuloy siyang masubsob kay Oikawa!

Napatayo agad ako pero umalis na ang lalaki habang nakangiti. Namumula ang pisngi ni Oikawa nang makalapit sa lamesa namin at ang mga kaibigan niya ay may mga makahulugang ngiti.

“Anong nangyari sa ‘yo?” tanong ko nang umalis ang mga kaibigan namin para bumili ng pagkain. Nagpaiwan ako dahil nagpabili lang si Oikawa kay Suna.

“Huh? Sinasabi mo d’yan?”

My eyebrows shot up. “Ang pula ng pisngi mo. Nilalagnat ka ba?”

Hinawakan niya ang parehong pisngi niya.

“H-Hindi ah!”

“Sino ‘yung lalaki kanina?”

Lumingon-lingon siya sa paligid na parang may hinahanap dahil sa tanong ko.

“Sinong lalaki?”

“’Yung lalaking kasama niyo kanina. Ngayon ko lang nakita na kasama niyo ‘yon.”

“Ah. Si Ushijima…”

What a fucking ugly name.

“Sino ‘yon?” I don’t want to sound so curious but I can’t help it!

“Kaklase ko lang sa isang minor.” Umiwas siya ng tingin at mas lalong pumula ang pisngi.

“Tapos? May gusto sa’yo?”

Kita ko ang pagkagulat niya dahil sa tanong ko. Like I hit a damn nerve!

“P-Paano… paano mo nalaman?”

Nalaglag ang panga ko dahil sa sagot niya. See? See! That guy likes him! That guy likes my bestfriend. Ha!

“Nililigawan ka?”

“Hindi pa…”

Gusto ko matawa. “Pa? So papayag ka?”

Sinulyapan niya ako ng tingin pero agad ding umiwas nang makitang kunot na kunot ang noo ko sa mga sinasabi niya.

“Bakit hindi?”

“Bata ka pa, Tooru.” Buntong hininga ko.

Nakita ko ang pag-irap niya dahil sa pagiging seryoso ng tono ko.

“Magka-edad lang tayo, Hajime.”

Huminga ako ng malalim at hindi na nakipagtalo dahil dumating na ang mga kaibigan namin. Hindi ko maintindihan ang sarili ko.

‘Yung lalaking ‘yon? Tss. Hindi type ‘yon ni Oikawa! Matangkad, medyo malaki ang katawan at seryoso ang mukha. Hindi siya mapapatawa noon! Mahilig pa naman sa mga corny na joke ‘tong si Oikawa. Tipong se-send-an ka ng meme ng alas dos ng madaling araw. Tapos ayaw niya rin sa malalaki ang katawan dahil may trauma siya sa Papa niya. Hinding-hindi magugustuhan ni Oikawa ‘yon!

Napatigil ako sa pag-iisip. Bigla kong na-realize na hindi ko pala alam kung ano bang type niya sa isang tao. I’m so clueless I feel like I’m going crazy!

Maya’t maya rin ang pagsulyap ko kay Oikawa. I keep on wondering why that Ushijima guy likes him. Anong mayroon kay Oikawa na nagustuhan niya? Is it his looks? He’s really handsome kahit na hindi maligo ng tatlong araw. Astig tingnan dahil sa motor pero kaskasero naman. He’s thoughtful and caring. Masarap din siyang kasama at hindi ka mababagot sa mga kwento niya dahil maingay siya at conyo. And most of all, his smile is so endearing.

And it hit me. Posibleng nakita rin noong Ushijima na ‘yon lahat ng nakikita ko kay Oikawa. That’s why he fell for him.

Sabagay, what’s not to like?

Pero nakakairita pa rin. I can’t imagine another guy getting close to him the way I did. I can’t picture another damn guy who gets to hold his hand, hug him tight and be with him all the time. Naiisip ko pa lang na posibleng may halikan siyang ibang lalaki sa pisngi nababaliw na ako. It kills me to even to think about it.

Paano pa kung makita mismo sa harap ko 'di ba!?

And when they say that your worst nightmare always come true, believe in that.

Mas madalas na silang magkasama ni Ushijima na ‘yon kaysa sa amin. Madalas din tuloy ay sila Kuroo ang kasama ko.

What pisses me off more is that I can’t just drag him away from that boy. Hindi ko siya pwedeng ipagdamot dahil kaibigan lang niya ako. Hindi ko pwedeng sabihin na naiinis ako sa lalaking ‘yon Oikawa h’wag kang lumapit sa kanya. He’ll think I’m weird! And I think I’m weird too! Bakit ganoon na lang ang inis ko sa lalaking ‘yon?

I hate that I’m so pissed off!

At ngayon ko lang talaga naintindihan kung bakit nainis ako noong araw na ‘yon. I liked Oikawa ever since that day and I was fucking jealous of Ushijima that time. Gusto kong matawa, that was two years ago. First year college at ganoon na pala ang nararamdaman ko kay Oikawa.

What a fucking joke, right? Hanggang ngayon wala pa rin akong karapatan kay Oikawa. Two years later, hindi ko pa rin siya pwedeng ipagdamot. Lalo na ngayon na mukhang mas lumalim na ang pagkakaibigan ng dalawa. I won’t be surprised if one day Oikawa tells me that Ushijima is already his boyfriend.

Gusto kong sabihin kay Oikawa na h’wag niya munang sagutin si Ushijima.

H’wag muna Oikawa hangga’t may feelings pa ako sa ‘yo, please? Hayaan mo munang maka-move on itong besftriend mo na gustong-gusto ka. Please, h’wag mo muna akong sasaktan. Please, _baby_?

Fuck!

Naubos ko ang mga bola. Bumalik ako sa kinauupuan ko at hinilamos ang mukha dahil sa sobrang frustration.

“Mukhang kailangan ng kaibigan n’yan.” Rinig kong bulong ni Osamu.

Nag-angat ako ng paningin sa kanila at nakitang nasa akin lahat ng atensyon nila.

“Ano?”

Nagligpit naman ng gamit sila Kuroo at Bokuto. Hindi pa sila nakakalaro dahil ako ang unang nagbilyar.

Tinapik ni Osamu ang balikat ko. “Tara.”

“Saan naman?” nagtataka kong tanong.

“Iinom natin ‘yan. Nandoon sa bahay sila Jack Daniel’s at Black Label.”

Tumawa silang tatlo kaya wala akong nagawa kung hindi ang makitawa na rin. Maybe, I need some alcohol in my system.


	6. #HappyNaBirthdayPa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #HappyNaBirthdayPa

**Haj (6)**

Pakiramdam ko mabibiyak ang ulo ko sa sobrang sakit nito pagkagising ko. All I could remember was that I drank with the squad, sumali rin si Atsumu... and then I don't even remember how I got home.

Shit. Sino kayang nag-drive ng sasakyan ko? Please, not Kuroo.

Pinatong ko ang braso ko sa mata ko para matakpan ang sinag ng araw. I probably forgot to close my curtains because I was so drunk last night.

Ito ang pangalawang beses na malasing ako ng ganito. The first time was when I devirignized my liver kasama ang kuya ni Oikawa. We got curious and tried it. Dahil unang beses ay mabilis kaming nalasing pareho pero inubos pa rin namin ang isang bote ng Jack Daniel's. He read somewhere that we should start with a hard liquor para raw masanay agad kami.

It was, of course, a fucking hoax.

The hangover was worse than the alcohol itself. Pagkatapos noon ay umiinom din naman ako pero hindi na ulit nalasing nang ganoon katindi. Pakiramdam ko rin ay tumaas ang alcohol tolerance ko sa mga nagdaang taon.

Last night was the second time I got wasted like that. Because of him.

Hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ko at naisipan kong mag-inom. Siguro nadala sa yaya nila Osamu pero noong nag-iinuman na kami ay napasarap na. Lalo na noong unti-unti ay namamanhid ang puso ko at nakakalimot ang utak ko.

It was kinda funny to think, actually. Bakit nga ba ako naiinis kay Oikawa? Because he chose Ushijima over me? Hindi ba dapat tanggap ko na nga 'yon sa sarili ko dati pa? Eh bakit pa ako nasasaktan? I hate this heart of mine. It wants what it shouldn't want. It wants something it won't ever have. Alam naman ng utak ko 'yon pero ayaw makinig ng puso kong tanga.

Naisipan kong tumayo na para makaligo. Nagtungo ako sa banyo at napansin na iba na rin ang suot ko. Atleast I remembered changing my clothes yesterday. Wow, I've become a responsible drinker.

I don't know my habits when I'm drunk dahil bihira lang ako malasing but seeing that I managed to get home safe, change my clothes, take off my shoes and lie on my bed unscathed I can say that I'm not a bad drinker.

Pero ayaw ko talaga ng nalalasing.

I showered for a bit and brushed my teeth. Nahimasmasan ako pagkatapos maligo. Although masakit pa rin ang ulo ko ay hindi na katulad kanina. Iiinom ko na lang 'to ng advil or whatever.

Hawak ang nakapulupot na tuwalya sa beywang ko ay lumabas ako ng banyo.

Nagtungo ako sa closet para makapagsuot ng underwear at boxer shorts. Habang tinutuyo ko ang buhok ko gamit ang towel ay naupo ako sa gilid ng kama.

Halos mapatalon ako nang may gumalaw sa tabi ko. Natatabunan 'yon ng comforter ko kaya hindi ko makita kung ano o sino. Nang gumalaw para mag-inat ang nasa ilalim ay lumabas ang isang paa noong maputi!

Holy shit!

Napatayo agad ako sa kinauupuan ko. It's a man! Fuck! I can't remember anything last night! May pinuntahan pa ba kami bukod sa bahay nila Osamu? Did we perhaps went to a bar then I went home with someone?

Bakit hindi nila ako pinigilan!

I can't remember anything last night. Kinakabahan ako dahil baka nga may nangyari sa amin ng lalaking 'to. Although I'm fully clothed when I woke up, hindi pa rin basehan 'yon para masigurado ako.

Naestatwa ako nang ilabas nang lalaki ang kanang kamay niya na parang kinakapa ang pwesto ko kanina. Like he's looking for me.

Unti-unting binaba ng lalaki ang comforter ko mula sa mukha niya at sinilip ako.

"Kanina ka pa gising?" his voice is husky and hoarse. Halatang kagigising lang.

Naupo ito pero kabang-kaba pa rin ako. Tuluyan ko nang napagmasdan ang mukha ng lalaki nang lingunin ako.

Nanlaki ang mata ko nang mamukhaan siya.

"Tooru!?"

Kumunot ang noo niya dahil sa reaksyon ko. "Why are you so shocked?"

Lumapit ako sa kama at bumalik sa tabi niya. Binaba ko ang tingin ko sa sando at boxers na suot niya at saka binalik ang mata sa kanyang mukha.

"I thought you were someone else..." nakahinga ako ng maluwag. Akala ko talaga may inuwi na akong ibang tao!

Ngumiwi siya at saka umalis sa kama. He combed his hair with his fingers pero ginulo lang niya ulit.

"Who naman?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyone."

May binulong siya na hindi ko narinig dahil nakatalikod siya. I silently stared at his tall figure walking inside my room. Pinupulot ang mga damit namin na nasa lapag na ngayon ko lang din napansin.

Why do I feel like he's so far away even though we're together right now?

Bakit pakiramdam ko ang hirap abutin ni Oikawa kahit na eto lang siya kasama ko sa apat na sulok ng kwarto ko?

Why is my bestfriend so out of limits? So out of my grasp. He's like a sand. The tighter I hold onto, the more he trickles through my fingers. The more I want to be with him, the more my feelings become complicated. He’s so unreachable.

I sighed. Isinampay ko sa veranda ko ang tuwalyang ginamit ko kanina. Pagkabalik ko sa kwarto ay inaayos na ni Oikawa ang kama ko.

Hindi kami nagsasalita hanggang sa pumasok siya sa banyo. Lumabas na rin ako para makapagluto ng agahan kahit na medyo masakit pa ang ulo ko.

I brewed a coffee for me and hot chocolate for him. May acid reflux kasi si Oikawa that's why he can't drink coffee. He loves coffee before though. Kaya noong na-diagnose na may acid reflux siya at nananakit ang tiyan at dibdib niya tuwing nainom siya ng kape he was devastated.

Nagluto ako ng pancakes at bacon. Lumabas si Oikawa mula sa kwarto ko habang abala ako sa kusina.

Sinundan ko siya ng tingin. Naupo siya sa may bar stool bago nag-cellphone.

I bite my lips and looked away. I want him to put his phone away when he's with me and pay attention to me but that would be unnatural. Hindi kami ganoon. Why would he be attentive to me when for sure there are other things worth of his attention. Parang gago lang, Hajime.

Binilisan ko na lang ang pagluluto. Maya-maya ay narinig ko ang tugtog mula sa cellphone ni Oikawa. Nilingon ko siya at nakapikit siya habang tinatapik ang daliri sa counter. He's humming his favorite song.

Nilagay ko ang plato ng lutong pancakes at bacon sa harap niya pati ang hot chocolate. Nagmulat siya ng mata nang maramdaman na naupo ako sa harap niya.

"Be careful of that. Mainit 'yan." turo ko sa baso.

He uttered a small thanks before sipping from his mug. Ginaya ko siya at uminom na sa kape ko.

Nagsimula akong kumain habang nakikinig sa playlist niya ngayong araw.

"You were so drunk last night. May problema ba, Haj?" tanong niya maya-maya.

Ngumisi ako at umiling. "Wala naman."

His eyebrows furrowed. He looks concerned and worried even though I said no.

"Are you sure?"

He's staring at me na parang makukuha niya ang sagot sa pagtitig niya sa akin. Ngumisi ako. Really, Oikawa. Stop doing that dahil baka ibang sagot ang makuha mo. Ikaw din.

"Yup," tango ko. "How did we end up here, though? Ang naaalala ko lang ay noong umiinom kami nila Osamu."

Nagpatuloy kami sa pagkain.

"Tinawagan ako ni Kuroo."

I cocked my eyebrows. "Nagpunta ka kahit kasama mo si Ushijima?"

"Of course," napatigil siya sa pagkain. Kunot na kunot ang noo niya dahil sa tanong ko. "You needed me."

And my heart did somersaults.

If I say I always need him will he stay?

I want to say I need him. 'Pag gising ko sa umaga I need someone to greet good morning. I need someone to cook for me. I need someone to spend my normal and lazy days with. I want to tell him that I can't imagine anyone but him in that place. I need him to be with me.

But I cannot. I'm such a coward. I don't want to lose him because of my stupid feelings. Paniguradong lalayo siya kapag nalaman niya ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya. He'll freak out.

"You’re a hard drinker. Hindi ka nalalasing ng ganon ‘di ba? What really happened ba?" he probed more.

"Wala nga..." iling ko.

I heard him sigh. Hindi na siya namilit pa pero alam kong hindi talaga siya naniniwala.

I can't say it's because of him. Hindi ko rin pwedeng sabihin na ako ang may problema. Nasasaktan ako kahit hindi naman pwede. Kung tutuusin ang babaw nga. Pero baka ganoon talaga. The fact that I'm not his first priority is not sitting well with me.

Napatingin ako sa kamay niyang pinatong niya sa lamesa. There I saw my cuff bracelet. I held his hand and fondle with his wrist.

Last Christmas I can't think of a gift for him. Ayaw ko siyang bilhan ng gamit pang maintain ng motor dahil hindi nga ako sang-ayon sa pagmo-motor niya. I also don't want to give something simple like t-shirt, bag or wallet. I want something that he can wear every day.

Then I saw that bracelet. Naisip ko pa kung magtataka ba siya na jewelry ang regalo ko sa kanya? Will he accept it as a friendly gift? Sinabi pa sa akin ng saleslady ang meaning noong bracelet.

“Love bracelet po? This bracelet is held together by two screws and ‘’locked’’ onto the wearer’s wrist, sir. Each bracelet comes with a special screwdriver used to fasten the bangle.” Ipinakita niya sa akin ang screw na tinutukoy. “The whole point is to have your partner fasten the bracelet to your wrist, an act which symbolizes your commitment to one other.” Paliwanag ng saleslady. Tinitigan ko ang bracelet na kulay gold and I can imagine Oikawa wearing it. Worst, I can imagine myself wearing it with him.

Kahit na ganoon ang sinabing meaning noong saleslady hindi ako nagpatinag. 'Yon pa rin ang binili ko para sa kanya. So what if it's for couples. Oikawa is my bestfriend. We are more than that label.

And to make it more special I engraved our initials in our bangles.

Hindi rin ako nagkamali. The bangle is made for Oikawa. It suits him so much that I was about to go mad when I first saw him wearing it.

Hindi ko pa alam kung bakit ko naramdaman 'yon noon but now everything is clearer. My feelings are now crystal clear.

"Suot mo pa rin 'to?" tanong ko habang nilalaro ang pala-pulsuhan niya.

"Syempre. I liked it."

Huminga ako ng malalim bago ngumiti. Tinitigan ko siya at nakatingin lang siya sa kamay naming dalawa.

"You do?"

"Oo naman. It's from you so I like it. Saka suot mo rin ‘yung iyo, oh."

Hindi ko binitawan ang kamay niya. The racing beat of his heart pulsated under my fingertips. And I allowed myself to be vulnerable. When I'm with him my walls always come crashing down.

"Really?"

He laughed. "Oo! Hindi ako katulad mo. Hindi mo nga sinusuot 'yung regalo kong polo shirt."

"Wala naman kasing okasyon. I want to wear it on a special day." I chuckled when he rolled his eyes because of my answer.

"Yeah, right! Ibalik mo na lang kung ayaw mo."

Mula sa pulso ay tuluyan ko nang hinawakan ang kamay niya.

"I loved it, Tooru."

I saw his cheeks turned pink before he looked away. Napangisi ako. He blushed again! Nababaliw na talaga ako. Ang saya-saya ko na agad dahil lang napa-blush ko siya kahit na kagabi ay miserable ako dahil din sa kanya.

Hinayaan ko siyang magligpit dahil ako na raw ang nagluto. Although, hindi agad ako umalis ng kusina at sumandal lang sa counter para panoorin siyang maghugas ng pinggan.

"Go away, Haj!" Tinalsikan niya ako ng tubig at nabasa ako ng kaunti sa may dibdib.

Tumatawa akong lumapit sa kanya lalo.

"Bakit?

"Nakaka-distract ka..." even though he whispered I still catch it.

Bahagya akong lumapit para makabulong sa kanya.

"I am... distracting you?"

Kinagat ko ang labi ko para magpigil ng ngiti dahil nabitawan niya ang isang pinggan. He cursed and pushed me away with his wet hands. Nang medyo malayo na ako ay ngayon ko lang napansin na suot niya ang isang boxers ko. Napapikit ako ng mariin. Baby, ako ata ang nadi-distract.

Pagkatapos niyang magligpit ay dumiretso na kami sa living room.

Kinwento niya sa akin kung paano siya tinawagan ni Kuroo. Including his date with Ushijima and how he drove him to Osamu's house to pick me up.

"Manonood dapat kami ng sine ni Ushi noong tumawag si Kuroo. Sabi niya lasing na lasing ka raw. 'Yung totoo, na-vetsin ka ano?" humagikgik siya dahil sa sinabi.

Hilaw akong napangisi. I can't take that picture of Ushijima and Oikawa in the movies off my mind.

"Ang bigat mo pa. Ang laki-laki ng katawan mo! Ako nagbuhat sa'yo mula parking lot sa basement hanggang dito sa unit mo!"

Tumawa ako. "Ayaw mo noon, work out?"

Hinampas niya ako ng unan at nasalo ko 'yon. Kumuha siya ng panibago at ipinatong 'yon sa hita niya.

"Please! Kung anu-ano pa ginawa mo tss."

"Why? Do I have a bad drinking habit?"

Napalingon siya sa akin dahil sa tanong ko.

"Uhh... you don’t know ba?"

Nagtataka ko siyang tiningnan. "Ang ano?"

"Ano... medyo clingy ka."

Nag-angat ako ng kilay sa kanya.

"And?"

He can't look at me and I'm starting to get nervous. I didn't do anything to him, right?

No way... I won't do that to Oikawa or anyone. Especially to him.

"'Yon nga clingy ka nga. Nangyayakap ganoon."

Sumandal siya sa sofa. Sinong niyakap ko? Sinubukan kong basahin ang reaksyon niya pero pilit niyang iniiwas ang tingin niya sa akin.

"I hugged Kuroo?"

“No.” his eyebrows furrowed.

“I hugged you?”

"Mm,"

"That's normal, we hug each other all the time." kibit balikat ko.

"Oo nga," pinaglaruan niya ang laylayan ng sando na suot niya. "Pero para kang stupid kasi."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Lumapit ako ng kaunti sa tabi niya para masilip ang mukha niyang iwas na iwas. And I was shocked to see his face. His face is so flushed right now although it was void of emotions. Alam kong sinusubukan niya lang maging seryoso. Mabilis na kumabog ang dibdib ko.

The thought of him being affected as I am is making me insane. Why is he trying to suppress his emotions? Gusto kong makita. Gusto kong iparamdam niya.

Pero paano niya naman ipaparamdam kung wala naman talaga? Nakakainis. I maybe hallucinating again that he has feelings for me too. This fucked up feelings is clouding my mind again.

"And? Ano pang ginawa ko?"

He fiddled with his fingers. "W-Wala na..."

Liar.

"Did I kiss you?" 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya bigla sa tanong ko. Shit. Did I?

"What? No!"

I sighed in relief. Pero agad din akong napangisi dahil sa pagkagulat niya. "Okay... 'yun lang? Niyakap lang kita?"

"Goodness! You kept on smelling me. 'Yon! Okay na?" irap niya.

Napatawa ako. Hindi ko naiwasan ang unan na tumama sa dibdib ko dahil sa sobrang tawa.

Tinakpan niya ang mukha niya nang titigan ko siya. Natatawa kong tinanggal 'yon at hinayaan ang sarili kong hawakan ang kamay niya.

"Bakit ka nahihiya? You always smell nice."

Hinampas niya ang dibdib ko. "Shut up! Walang hiya ka talaga, Iwa-chan!"

Humalakhak ako dahil sa pagtawag niya sa akin gamit ang palayaw ko noong bata kami. Pilit ko ring pinipigilan ang paghampas niya sa akin. Talagang volleyball player nga siya dahil ang bigat ng kamay niya. Hindi kami natigil sa asaran hanggang sa ihatid ko siya pauwi.

“Wala nang magpapakalasing ha!”

“Opo.”

Tinanggal niya ang seatbelt niya at saka ako muling hinarap. Nang makita kong seryoso siyang nakatingin sa akin ay pumungay ang mga mata ko. Parang gusto kong yakapin na lang siya.

“Seriously, Haj. If may problem, tell me?”

I nodded even though I didn’t mean it.

“Yeah.”

Paano ko namang sasabihin ang problema ko sa kanya? That would be dumb.

“Bye, text me when you get home.”

“Okay, baby.”

Fuck! It slipped out!

“Huh?”

“Huh?” inosente kong tanong pabalik.

Pababa na sana siya ng sasakyan pero napatigil siya. Kunot noo ko siyang nilingon.

“You said something…”

“Huh? Anong sinabi ko?” kunyari ay wala akong maalala.

“Sabi mo…” takang-taka ang itsura niya. “Wala nevermind. Sige na, drive safe.”

“Alright.”

Nang makababa na siya ng tuluyan ay halos sapukin ko ang sarili ko. Anong baby!? Fucking bobo ka ba, Hajime!?

"Malapit na birthday mo, Haj. Anong plano?"

Saglit kong nilingon si Bokuto na nakaupo sa passenger seat habang nagmamaneho ako. Nagyakag ang mga ugok sa Tagaytay pagkatapos ng huli naming klase.

"Mag-ttake ng finals." kibit balikat ko.

Sumakto kasi ang birthday ko sa finals week although Sabado naman ‘yon at wala kaming pasok.

Sumingit sa pagitan namin si Kuroo. “Corny! Bar tayo?”

Naalala ko noong huling beses akong nalasing na nagising na lang ako kasama si Oikawa. Umiling ako sa suhestiyon niya. I don’t want to wake up not knowing what I did last night. Baka mamaya ibang tao na ang maiuwi ko.

“No.”

“Sa bahay na lang tayo. Chill, ganon.” Narinig ko si Osamu na nakaupo sa likod.

Ang ending ay sila na nga ang nagplano ng gagawin sa birthday ko. Maaga raw silang pupunta sa bahay namin sa birthday ko. Manlilibre raw ako ng pagkain at mag-iinom kami ng kaunti lang.

Which is alright with me.

“Iimbitahan ko na lang si Oikawa.” I told them.

Hinampas ni Kuroo ang balikat ko kaya napasulyap ako sa kanya. Nakasingit pa rin siya sa pagitan namin ni Bokuto.

“Hindi pwede! Tropa night out ‘yon.” Irap niya.

“Tss. Fine. But we’ll finish at twelve or one, I wanna hang out with him.”

Nakita ko ang pag-iling ni Bokuto sa gilid ko. Bumulong-bulong naman ng kung anu-ano si Kuroo habang naramdaman ko ang pagsipa ng Osamu sa likod ng inuupuan ko.

“Night out nga tapos tanghali matatapos?” si Kuroo.

What? Is it wrong to spend my birthday with my bestfriend?

Niyaya ko rin siya ngayon sa Tagaytay pero aalis din daw sila nila Suna mamaya so I let him.

Napangisi ako. Anong you let him, Haj? Kahit anong gawin naman ni Oikawa hindi mo siya mapipigilan. Pinigilan ko ang pag-iling.

Tumambay kami sa may Twin Lakes tanaw ang magandang tanawin ng Tagaytay. Kapapasok lang ng buwan ng Oktubre at medyo maulan pa kaya mahamog ngayon dito. Bumalik si Osamu sa lamesa namin sa may labas habang dala ang kape na in-order niya sa Starbucks.

“Isasama ko rin si Suna, okay lang ba, Haj?” tanong ni Osamu pagkaupo sa harap ko.

Itinabi ko ang cellphone na walang text ni Oikawa at kumuha ng isang frappe.

“Oo naman. Para rin may makasama si Tooru.”

“Invite mo rin si Atsumu para masama si Akaashi.” Suhestiyon ni Bokuto.

“Seryoso bang kasama si Oikawa?”

Kumunot ang noo ko sa tanong ni Kuroo. “Bakit naman hindi? Ikaw kaya hindi ko i-invite?”

“Um-oo na ba siya, ha? Baka mamaya may date kaibigan mo tapos papakalasing ka na naman. Sino bang nahihirapan kapag wasted ka na? Gago. H’wag kami, Hajime’ng tanga!” Inirapan niya pa ako bago uminom sa strawberry frappe niya.

Sumang-ayon pa sa kanya si Bokuto at si Osamu naman ay natawa na lang.

“Tapos kapag pinigilan uminom nasusuntok pa!”

“I don’t remember anything!”

Hinawakan ni Bokuto ang pisngi niya na ngayon ay may kaunting pasa pa. “Kasakit noon, Haj! Tangina, pakiramdam ko mabubungi nga ako noon.”

Sumandal ako sa kinauupuan ko. “’Di ba sinuntok mo na nga rin ako?” Turo ko sa gilid ng labi ko na may sugat.

Nang magkita kami dalawang araw pagkatapos naming uminom ay kinwento niya sa akin na sinuntok ko raw siya noong pinigilan niya akong uminom. Kaya para daw makabawi ako ay susuntukin niya rin ako.

Pumayag naman ako kaysa humaba pa ang usapan. Dumugo ang gilid ng labi ko na hanggang ngayon ay medyo paga pa at may sugat.

Pagkatapos akong suntukin ni Bokuto ay nakisali si Kuroo. Gusto niya rin daw akong bugbugin dahil nahirapan siyang buhatin ako. Kung anu-ano rin daw ang pangta-talkshit na sinasabi ko sa kanya noon. Ang ingay-ingay niya noon kaya hinayaan ko nang suntukin niya ako ng isa. Pero syempre sinuntok ko rin siya.

Wala si Osamu kaya walang pumigil sa amin. Mukhang tanga kasing nagchi-cheer lang sa gilid si Bokuto.

Tss. Parang mga tanga lang.

Uminom ako sa frappe ko habang naririnig ang mga rants ni Kuroo sa buhay.

“You think people like men who don’t like commitments or label? Tanga mo naman, Kuroo.” Inirapan ni Bokuto si Kuroo dahil sa kine-kwento niya tungkol sa taong gusto niya.

“It’s not that I don’t like to put a label. Ayaw ko pa. May pa! Magkaiba ‘yon.”

“Ganoon din ‘yon, stupid.” Si Osamu.

“Ginugulo mo lang buhay niya tapos ayaw mo panindigan.” Sabat ko naman.

“Tangina, matatanggap ko mga sinasabi ni Osamu at Boks pero hindi ni Haj.” Maarteng usal niya.

“Ano na naman ginawa ko?”

“Ayaw ko tumanggap ng pangaral sa’yo lalo na’t hindi ka nga makaporma kay Oikawa.” Nag-kunyari pa siyang nasusuka dahil sa sinabi ko.

I rolled my eyes at him and just stayed silent. Lagi na lang sa akin napupunta ang usapan kaya mas mabuting manahimik na lang.

Ano bang mahirap sa commitment? If you like someone, obviously, you want to commit yourself to them. Kung hindi mo kayang ibigay ang label na ‘yon, you don’t like them that much. Gusto mo lang ng past time. Tss.

Sunday before my birthday I went to church with Oikawa. Pagkatapos naming magsimba ay kumain kami sa labas at tumambay siya sa condo ko. It was a typical evening with my bestfriend. Tinanggap ko na talaga na normal ang nararamdaman ko tuwing kasama ko siya. The fast heart beats, elated feelings and butterflies inside my stomach are already natural whenever he’s around.

I’m staring intently at him while he’s telling me about his recent motorcycle adventures.

“May na-meet nga ako na super as in super professional na motorcycle rider. Grabe, Haj, sinama niya ako roon sa racetrack nila to watch his weekly race. Nakakaiyak ‘yung adrenalin!”

Naupo ako sa tabi niya at inabutan siya ng orange juice. “His?”

“Huh? Anong his?”

“He’s a guy?”

Tumango siya. “Yup. His name is Kenji. Kaibigan ng asawa ng pinsan ni Suna. Nakilala ko noong birthday ng Ate ni Suna.”

Wala na akong naintindihan. I lost him when he told me that the rat’s name is Kenji. Who the hell names their child Kenji? Apparently, Kenji’s parents. Tss.

“You only watched, I supposed?”

Saglit siyang uminom sa juice niya bago ito binaba ulit sa lamesa. Sinundan ko ng tingin ang ginawa niya and his shirt lift up because of his move. I saw his fair skin just underneath his shirt. Napalunok ako bago nag-iwas ng tingin. Kinuha ko ang isang throw pillow sa sofa at ipinatong ‘yon sa hita ko.

“Nag-drive ako!” Humalakhak siya.

Kumunot ang noo ko. “Are you serious? That was fucking dangerous.”

“I’m with a professional rider, Dad.” Irap niya. “It was even raining that day.”

“W-What!?”

Ingat na ingat ako sa kanya pero ‘yung ibang tao hinahayaan lang siya sa ganoon? Mariin akong pumikit. You won’t deprive him of that freedom. Hindi ka niya boyfriend. At kahit maging boyfriend ka niya hindi mo siya pagbabawalan sa mga gusto niya.

“Was it safe?”

“Oo naman. Kenji won’t let me ride that thing if it’s not safe. Don’t cha worry, my Haj!”

Nang ihatid ko pauwi si Oikawa at nakita ko na naman ang ngiti niya sa akin, roon ko talaga napagtanto kung anong sinabi ni Kuroo noong isang araw.

Sabi niya hindi raw ako makaporma kay Oikawa. Pero ang totoo gusto ko. Gustong-gusto ko siyang pormahan. I want him to be my boyfriend. I want to call him mine. ‘Yung tipong maiinggit ang isang Ushijima, Kenji at iba pang tao dahil boyfriend ko siya.

Fucking love shit.

But what’s stopping me?

Napalingon ako sa cellphone kong biglang umilaw. There I saw Oikawa’s recent text.

Tooru:

Hey! Don’t pick me up tomorrow Ushi will be here ng maaga. Thank you for today bff ♥

Sumandal ako sa upuan ko at huminga ng malalim. This. This is what’s stopping me.

Nagising ako dahil sa isang tawag. I groaned and answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

“Happy birthday, gago! H’wag ka sabing umungol!”

Nailayo ko agad ang cellphone ko dahil sa lakas ng boses ni Kuroo. Naupo ako ng ayos. Ginulo ko ang buhok ko at hinilamos ang mukha.

“Fuck you,”

“Happy birthday, Papa Haj!”

“Happy birthday, Haj. Nagising ka ba namin?”

Sunod-sunod kong narinig ang boses ni Bokuto at ni Osamu.

“Hindi naman, usually gising ako ng 12AM, e.” irap ko.

Humagalpak silang lahat ng tawa. Tumikhim ako at nagpasalamat dahil ang effort nila para gumising ng saktong midnight para lang mabati ako.

“Anong gumising, hindi pa kaya ako natutulog. May pinapanood pa ako.”

“Yuck, Kuroo. Anong pinapanood mo? Bold ba ‘yan?”

“Tangina ka talaga, Bokuto. Nanonood ako ng documentary ng mga hayop sa Antartica!”

Narinig ko ang tawa ni Osamu sa kabilang linya. “Ang ingay niyo naka-loud speaker kayo. Rinig kayo ni Mama at Tsumu.”

“Hello, Tita!” Sabay-sabay naming bati sa Mama ni Osamu.

“Hi! Happy birthday, Hajime! Magpapadala ako ng isang bilaong maja kay Samu at Tsumu pag nagkita-kita kayo mamaya.”

Napangiti ako. “Thank you tita!”

“Happy birthday, brad!” si Atsumu.

“Salamat, Atsumu!”

“O siya, magsitulog na kayo. Goodnight!”

Sabay-sabay kaming nagpaalam sa Mama ni Osamu bago ulit nagsalita si Kuroo.

“Dito na lang tayo sa bahay namin? Para makapag-swimming tayo. Wala rin naman sila Mother dear.”

“Sige, sabihan ko na lang si Tooru.”

“Mukha ka nang Tooru.” Panigurado akong umiirap si Kuroo ngayon.

Narinig ko ang tawa ng kambal pati ang bulong ni Atsumu.

“Indenial talaga si boss Haj, ano?”

Gusto ko na agad ibaba ang tawag.

Binati ulit nila ako bago kami nagpaalam sa isa’t-isa. Messages and notifications came flooding in. Nag-scroll lang ako at naghanap ng isang pangalan pero wala. I shrugged maybe he’s still sleeping.

Uminom ako saglit ng tubig bago nahiga sa kama saka dinalaw ng antok.

Mataas na ang sikat ng araw nang magising ako. My phone kept on beeping pero inuna ko muna ang pagkain ng agahan bago ko ‘yon tiningnan.

Suga:

Happy birthday, Haj! Hope you’re having the nicest day. If you’re not busy can I hangout with the birthday boy? :D

Ako:

Thanks, Suga. Sorry fully booked ang birthday boy. Haha. Next time.

Suga:

Next time then :)

Shimizu:

Happy birthday Haj. I miss you.

Alisa:

Happy Birthday Haj. Miss you. Miss me?

Mama:

Hapi bertday nak. Uwi ka na. Miss ko na kau ni Toru.

Yachi:

HBD Kuya panget :P

Ni-replayan ko isa-isa ng Thank you. Nag-copy paste na nga lang ako sa mga hindi ko naman masyadong close dahil ang dami talaga. Hinayaan ko na ‘yung mga nagpopost sa facebook wall ko. Ang dami e.

At kahit ang dami at halos hindi ko na masagot lahat may isa talagang wala pa ring message.

Ano, nakalimutan na ba niya?

Umiling ako at kinuha ang relo ko pagkatapos maligo at magbihis ng white long-sleeves at blue jeans.

Mahaba pa ang oras ng birthday ko. Nagsisimula pa lang ang araw kaya may oras ka pa Oikawa. Tinext ko rin siya na sa bahay ni Kuroo kami magkikita-kita.

Nagdrive ako papunta kanila Kuroo nang mag-alas diez. Maya’t maya ang mga tawag ng ilang mga kakilala ko kaya inabala ko ang sarili ko sa pagsagot ng mga ‘yon habang nagmamaneho. Dinaanan ko rin ang mga in-order kong pagkain para sa kanila.

Pagkarating kanila Kuroo ay inirapan niya agad ako nang makita ang suot ko.

“Napaka-panget mo, Haj. Pool party nga tapos jeans na jeans ka? Bulok ka talaga!” Nilagpasan niya ako at saka kinuha ang mga dala kong pagkain.

Inilingan lang ako ni Bokuto at tinapik naman ni Osamu ang balikat ko.

“Guys, hayaan niyo na birthday naman ni Haj. Saka ang gwapo gwapo nga ng kaibigan niyo?” Napalingon ako kay Suna na nasa likod ni Osamu.

“Thanks, Suna. Walang kwenta kasi talaga mga kaibigan ko.”

Humalakhak si Suna at hindi naman ako pinansin nila Osamu. Tumulong din sa pagbubuhat si Atsumu at Suna saka sabay sabay naming dinala sa lamesa sa likod bahay nila Kuroo ang mga pagkain na dala ko. Naka-set up na sila ng videoke, mga lamesa at upuan, at may ilang inflatables na nalutang sa pool.

Iginala ko ang paningin ko pero wala ni anino ni Oikawa ang nandoon.

“Nasaan si Tooru?” tanong ko kay Suna nang makalapit siya.

“I don’t know. Akala ko nga sabay kayong pupunta.”

Ngumuso ako bago tumango. I texted him again and tried to call him pero lahat sa voice message napupunta. Last seen 7:03PM din ang Telegram niya.

Naupo ako sa tabi ni Osamu at nagsimula na silang mag-grill ng barbeque. Nawala ako bigla sa mood. I was so excited for this day and… ewan ko ba. Dahil ba talaga kay Oikawa masisira ang araw ko ngayon? Just because he didn’t greet me yet and he didn’t showed up yet?

Hell yeah!

Nakakainis na sa kanya naka-depende ang nararamdaman ko.

Napansin ata ni Osamu ang nararamdaman ko kaya napatawa siya.

“Emo mo naman birthday boy?”

“Tss.”

Pinaglalaruan ko ang kinuha kong carbonara gamit ang tinidor ko. Mukha talaga siguro akong nalugi.

“Baka naman tulog pa.”

“Yeah right. It’s like,” sinulyapan ko ang relo ko para makita kung anong oras na. “11 o’clock! Tulog pa siya?”

“You’re so obvious, Haj. Aminin mo na kasi, you like him that way. Right?”

Pilit kong ginawang seryoso ang mukha ko kahit na kinabahan ako sa tanong niya.

“Not with this talk again, Samu. Kaibigan ko lang sabi si Tooru.”

Humalukipkip siya at umayos naman ako ng upo.

“Come on, Haj.”

Umiling ako. “I just… want him here. He’s my bestfriend, okay?”

Nagkibit balikat si Osamu at tinigilan ako pero alam kong hindi siya naniwala. Umalis siya saglit kaya nakisali na rin ako sa mga ginagawa nila. It’s my birthday, paniguradong may rason si Oikawa kung bakit hindi niya pa ako gini-greet at wala siya rito. For now, let’s enjoy.

Kumakanta kami sa videoke nang may biglang dumating na lalaking blonde ang nakataling buhok. Laking gulat ko nang biglang halikan nito sa pisngi si Kuroo at parang normal lang ‘yon kay Kuroo.

“Andito ka na pala?” si Kuroo at saka hinila ang upuan sa tabi niya para makaupo roon ang lalaki.

“Kakarating ko lang.”

“Bakit hindi mo ko tinext?”

Naupo ang mestizang lalaki sa tabi ni Kuroo. Kinuha ni Kuroo ang bag ng lalaki at ipinatong sa lamesa.

“I was calling you. Hindi ka naman nasagot kaya nagdoorbell na ako. Nakilala naman ako ni Manang kaya pinagbuksan na ako ng pinto.” He smiled at Kuroo and I swear nakakita talaga ako ng puso sa mga mata ni Kuroo. Yuck!

Laglag ang panga naming lahat dahil sa napapanood. Tumikhim si Osamu kaya parang natauhan si Kuroo sa nangyayari.

Nagkamot ng batok si Kuroo bago tinuro ang lalaking nasa tabi niya ngayon.

“Si Kenma. Boyfriend ko.”

Muntik ko na maibuga ang juice na iniinom ko. Mabilis akong inabutan ni Suna ng tissue. Nakita ko naman na naubo si Osamu at Atsumu (kambal talaga sila) at tulala si Bokuto sa sinabi ni Kuroo.

“Hi.” tipid ang ngiti ni Kenma sa amin habang nahihiyang kumakaway.

Pinakilala kami isa-isa ni Kuroo. Nang magpaalam si Kenma para magpunta sa comfort room ay sumama sa kanya si Suna. Hindi naman makatingin sa aming lahat si Kuroo kaya binatukan ko agad siya.

“Parang noong isang beses ayaw pa ng label, ah?” natatawa kong sabi.

“Tangina mo, boss Haj. Basta ikaw na lang single rito!”

Umirap ako at bumalik sa kinauupuan ko. Nagsitawanan naman silang lahat.

“Sarap pala talaga magka-jowa. Alam ko na bakit papalit-palit ka dati Haj.”

“They are just flings. Hindi sila jowa.”

“Wangwang! Fuckboy alert!” si Atsumu habang ginagaya ang police siren.

“Pero seryoso, Kuroo. Siya pala ‘yung hindi nagpapatulog sa’yo tuwing gabi?” tanong ni Osamu.

Lumagok ng isang shot si Kuroo bago sumagot. “Oo, dre. Pero noong umamin na ako sa kanya nakatulog na ako ng mahimbing. Ganoon pala ‘yon? Parang nawala lahat ng nakadagan sa’yo.”

“Take notes, Papa Haj.” Bulong ni Bokuto sa akin habang natatawa.

“Fuck you.”

Bumalik na rin maya-maya si Suna at Kenma. Nainggit si Bokuto at Atsumu kaya pinapunta rin nila ang mga nilalandi nila.

“Respeto naman sa single. Birthday ko kaya?” ani ko nang pagbalik ko galing CR ay nandoon na si Akaashi at Sakusa na mga nilalandi ni Bokuto at Atsumu. May sari-sarili na rin silang mga mundo.

Natawa silang lahat. “Kung nililigawan mo na ‘yung gusto mo nauna ka pa sa akin magka-jowa.” Sabat ni Kuroo.

“Kung hindi mo lang naman kinulit si Kenma hindi ka magkaka-jowa.”

Dahil sa komento ko ay nagkwento nga si Kenma kung paano siya kinulit nang kinulit ni Kuroo para magpapansin sa kanya.

Binuksan ko ang dalawang butones ng polo ko habang nakikinig sa kanila. Nakainom na rin kasi ako kaya medyo uminit na.

I licked my lips and looked at my phone. Talagang wala.

“Haj, nasaan na ‘yung isa pang case ng beer?”

Napalingon ako kay Osamu. “Nasa kotse. Sa likod hindi niyo ba nakuha?”

“Dalawa lang ‘yon. Dalawa lang ba talaga binili mo?”

“No, apat ‘yon.”

Kumunot ang noo ko at sinilip ang mga case ng beer. Dalawa lang nga ang nandoon.

“Nasaan ‘yung dalawa?”

“Bakit kami tinatanong mo e ikaw bumili?”

Umiling ako. “Nand’yan ‘yon Boks, baka hindi niyo lang nakuha.”

“Binalikan na namin sa kotse mo noong nasa CR ka e. Wala talaga.”

Ngumuso ako. I probably left it in my condo.

“Baka naiwan ko sa condo. Sige bibili na lang ako ng bago.”

“Hindi pwede!” pigil sa akin ni Kuroo.

What’s his problem now?

“Ano? Bibili na nga ako ng bago.”

“Hindi ka bibili ng bago. Gusto ko ‘yung naiwan mo sa condo mo.”

Sinulyapan ko silang lahat na titig na titig sa akin. Si Kenma ay nag-iwas pa ng tingin at mukhang nahihiya sa ginagawa ng boyfriend niya.

“Siraulo ka? Mas malapit ang convenience store kaysa sa condo ko.”

“Sayang ‘yung nasa condo mo, Haj. Sinong iinom noon?” si Suna.

“Ako.” I shrugged.

“Magbotohan na lang tayo. Sino mas gusto ‘yung nasa condo ni Haj? Taas kamay!”

Nagtataka kong tiningnan si Boks dahil sa suggestion niya pero nagsitaasan naman silang lahat ng kamay. Miski si Osamu ay poker face na inangat ang kamay niya. Nakita ko pang hinawakan ni Atsumu ang braso ni Sakusa para magtaas din ito ng kamay.

“Anong trip niyo?”

“Basta. Bilisan mo na dahil inom na inom na kami!” halos ipagtulakan na ako ni Kuroo palabas ng bahay nila.

Sa huli ay wala akong nagawa kung hindi ang umuwi sa condo kahit medyo malayo. Kung hindi ko lang din talaga gusto muna umalis doon dahil puro sila lovers. Nakakaumay.

I took my time to get to the elevator while whistling. Nakapamulsa ako habang nagha-hum ng kantang huling kinanta ko kanina sa videoke habang naglalakad papunta sa unit ko.

Gusto ko na magpahinga. Mali, gusto kong puntahan si Oikawa sa apartment niya at bulabugin siya. Ano kayang ginagawa noon ngayon? Gaano ba siya ka-busy at hindi niya naalala ang birthday ko?

I input my passcode and went inside my unit. Laking gulat ko nang hindi pa ako nakakapasok sa living room ay may narinig na agad akong yabag ng paa.

“Why are you here already!? Hindi pa ako tapos!”

Wala akong naintindihan sa sinabi ni Oikawa. Nakatitig lang ako sa kanya at sa leeg at dibdib niyang basa ng pawis. His hair looks sticky and wet. Dumidikit na ang ilan niyang buhok sa noo niya dahil sa pawis. His lips are so pinkish. Naghahabol din siya ng hininga na parang tumakbo siya papunta rito para lang mapigilan akong makapasok sa loob. I looked at him from head to toe, he’s wearing a white shirt and shorts.

I recognized the shirt and it’s fucking mine. Damn it. Anong ginagawa niya rito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! kahit mej walang kwenta ano hahahaha ♥


End file.
